


"People will think we ran away together"

by TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Slow Build, fluff...eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead/pseuds/TorchWhoLockian_Potterhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco both return to Hogwarts but for different reasons, each decide to run away. On the same night! But they can't both go or people might think they left together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loneliness and Hexes (or lack thereof...)

**Ch 1 - Loneliness and Hexes (or lack thereof…)**

 

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope you don't miss us too much this year. I know you're leaving today and you know Ron and I think it's admirable that you chose to complete your NEWTs. Well, I think it is. I'm sorry in advance for Ron; he thinks everything is hilarious at the moment but I think that's just George rubbing off on him._

_I'm sorry I can't write more now but I have an essay to start for my own studies. Don't forget to write and I'll pass it onto Ron when I've read it._

_Good luck,_

_Hermione_

 

Harry folded up the letter once he'd read it for the second time that morning and thanked Mr Weasley for the lift to King's Cross on his way to work. He was about to insist Arthur not help him to the platform when he found the man already leaving to find a trolley for his belongings. With a twinge of sadness, he realised this was the first time Hedwig's cage wasn't adding to the pile.

    Arthur accompanied Harry the whole way to the train and finally agreed to part ways with a promise to return the trolley and a warm goodbye, leaving Harry to sit in an empty compartment he'd chosen. He'd never been on his own on the train to or from Hogwarts, always having Ron and Hermione with him since the first journey. Now he was torn between the urge to wallow in self pity and the wish for someone, anyone, to come in and interrupt.

    The former seemed increasingly likely as the minutes passed. Harry had left the Burrow in good time so he could find a compartment before the rest of the students turned up so he wouldn't have to cope with gawking first years pointing out the Famous Harry Potter to their parents when he came through the barrier. It had been a good idea except that it meant he had to watch the first years, along with the rest of the school, doing the pointing and staring from the other side of his compartment door instead. Each went through the same series of facial expressions: disappointment at the compartment being occupied, then confusion as to why they thought they recognised the man within, then dawning realisation and feverish excitement only hidden from view when the onlooker ran on to tell their friends who they'd just seen.

    After these came the older students who Harry recognised. Most of them smiled or even waved but none made the move to join him. Dean and Seamus passed hand in hand without a glance except to each other. Then the Patil twins came, not far behind, along with Lavender Brown. There were Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and more Gryffindors who passed by with varying degrees of acknowledgement but not a single eighth year Slytherin.

     Obviously, Harry hadn't expected much else. He'd heard of Goyle’s father’s imprisonment in Azkaban and had written statements for Narcissa and Draco Malfoy’s defence to be read at their trials. Lucius had faced life in Azkaban but Narcissa had been spared that fate, in favour of house arrest until another hearing could be had in a year.

    Since Draco had been underage for the majority of his crimes, his punishment was less severe. His ministry-issued wand had a tracker and a monitor built in to restrict his magic but other than that, he was free to do as he wished since being released after his trial. That didn't mean he'd be attending Hogwarts this year, though. Harry wouldn't have been too surprised if none of the Slytherin House turned up for their eighth year at all.

    As the train pulled out of the station with Harry still the only inhabitant of his compartment, he resigned himself to the lack of company and began to rummage in his bag for a book. It was going to be a long journey.

 

***

 

Apparating onto Platform 9¾ was a very tricky thing, which was why nobody ever did it. Apparating with all one's belongings in tow and not accidentally crushing a first year was nearly impossible and just plain idiotic to attempt. Not that Draco had another option. With Mother stuck at home and Father...away...Draco had needed a way to get to King's Cross and that was all he'd managed to come up with.

    Once establishing he hadn't splynched himself, Draco began to search for Blaise, who'd promised to meet him on the train and save him a compartment. Draco made his way past the windows of compartments full of cretinous first years, second years, and gaggles of older children. Then he came to what seemed to be an empty one until his eyes settled on its sole occupant. Potter.

    Large as life, the Saviour of the Wizarding World was sat by the window with a book open on his lap, which he seemed to have no intention of actually reading. Had Potter ever even learnt to read? Maybe the Chosen One usually just found some simpering fan of his to read out loud for him. Probably Granger. She was the only third of the Golden Trio with the mental capacity for that.

    Speaking of Granger...she and the Weasel seemed remarkably absent from Potter's compartment. Did that means they wouldn't be attending Hogwarts this year? Maybe this wouldn't be all bad.

    Or maybe it would. While Draco had been lost in his own mind, Potter had looked up. And stared. And Draco had, however inadvertently, been caught staring right back. At Harry Potter. Potter cocked his head in a questioning gesture and tried a polite half-smile before Draco regained control of his legs and fled.

    Thankfully, he found Blaise soon after, Pansy Parkinson on his arm. Since getting together over the summer, all Blaise could talk about was Pansy. Now all Draco could do was put up with them both.

    “Draco!” Pansy squealed, “Our gang is officially ready to take on the world now. Everyone's here to fight stupidity and Gryffindors together.” she grinned.

    “‘All’?” Draco asked, “Do you mean this is it? We're the only Slytherines in our year?”

    Blaise nodded, “You know about Goyle, obviously… Then Theo and the rest all made their excuses to stay as far from here as possible. Their parents were more of the ‘marry a rich pureblood’ type than the one who wanted their children to actually work at all or become intelligent.”

  That did make sense. With parents such as theirs, one had two paths with which to excel and avoid disownment - either strive for academic brilliance above one's peers and find a job of the highest importance or allow a suitably pleasing spouse to be forced upon you as soon as you come of age. Apparently Pansy and Blaise were the only two others who hadn't agreed with the partners their families had tried to marry them off with.

    “Blaise…” Pansy widened her eyes in what was probably supposed to be adorable horror, “I'm marrying a rich pureblood. Maybe I should have stayed at home too.”

    Blaise yanked his hand free from Pansy's grip so he could thwack her on the shoulder.

 

***

 

Harry honestly had meant to read. He'd tried really hard to focus on the book for a good two seconds before the window became much more fascinating and he found himself staring into space instead of at the pages.

    Then he somehow felt eyes on him and turned to the glass door where sure enough, someone was watching him. Well, to be more precise, not just someone. Draco Malfoy! Why was Malfoy staring so intently at him? Why was he even on the train? With Lucius’ reign on the family forcibly at an end, Harry would have expected Draco to choose anywhere but Hogwarts this year. This wasn't to say Harry wanted him to leave. He'd even kept Malfoy’s wand in his trunk on the off chance that he would find some way to give it back. This was the perfect opportunity!

    With their eyes still locked, Harry tilted his head to one side to show Draco he was trying to communicate and then smiled softly. He'd been about to wave when of course, Malfoy ran away. How did that boy always manage to do the exact opposite of what Harry wanted? He'd have to find a way to speak to him another time.

    Before he could settle into not reading again, Harry heard a knock at the door and looked up to find Luna Lovegood quietly entering his compartment, “Hello, Harry.” she took a seat opposite him, speaking softly as she usually did, “You shouldn't be lonely for the last year on this train.” she explained.

    “Well...thanks.” Harry replied dumbly, forcing a smile of his own, “But how did you know I didn't want to be on my own?”

    Luna smiled knowingly, “Lonely people have a look about them.” she brushed her hair behind one ear, revealing a circular earring hanging from it, which resembled a pink and orange, candy-striped, boiled sweet.

    Harry supposed Luna knew that from experience. He really did appreciate her staying but that didn't stop a part of him maintaining its utter misery. He was starting to wish he'd just stayed back with Kreacher and helped the rest of the repairs to Grimmauld Place. They had begun them over the summer now the house belonged to him but there was a lot left to do which Harry had promised he'd return to complete over Christmas. It wouldn't have been strange for Harry to permanently move in there, would it? It was too late to bother with that now, anyway…

    He'd just have to cope in the one place in least wanted to he. That or he'd end up doing a Fred and George. Before the year was over, Hogwarts could have another swamp on their hands.

 

***

 

Draco Malfoy officially hated everything. He hated every other Slytherin for deserting him to Pansy and Blaise, for although there was nothing particularly wrong with them, the thought of a whole year as the third wheel to the happy (and mildly disgusting) couple was not a pleasant one. He also hated his father for many more reasons than he could count. He hated his mother for expecting him to single-handedly rebuild the family name and honour and for believing that that meant he needed NEWTs from Hogwarts to do it. He loathed his whole family for sucking up to Voldemort in the first place and the the Ministry for implying he was a crucial part of that so they could give him a wand which didn't even work properly! He despised himself and his own cowardice, which may have been inherited from his parents, but was still very much claimed as Draco's too. He hated Voldemort for ever living...then for dying. Most of all he loathed the Gryffindor Golden Boy who'd killed him and ruined the fragile safety of being a Malfoy. Through everything, that had been what Draco fell back on. No matter what, he was still a Malfoy and he still had Father. Now Father couldn't intimidate anyone from behind bars and being a Malfoy wasn't exactly the best of Draco's qualities. Stupid Potter and his stupid morals had to go and save the world. And save Draco's life at least once.

    Letting Draco die would have spared him the agony of living through this.

    The only good of Draco's situation was that in Voldemort’s - and his father's - absence, Draco had the chance to try and become something better than he had been. He'd never be brave like Gryffindors or simpering like Hufflepuffs but equally, he would never be a Death Eater either. He had the time and space to prove he could be at least a little less cowardly and cruel than before. Now Father was always a letter away or further, Draco could try and shake his old reputation and find some kind of dignity before having to face the real world and find someone, anyone, to employ him.

    At least Pansy and Blaise had the good sense not to mention Vince or Father or the battle or anything significant. It left Draco free to continue his internal monologue for the rest of the journey. By the time he'd exhausted all thoughts of himself for one day, he was sat in the great hall, stuffed, and listening to McGonagall explaining everything he'd already read in his Hogwarts letter about how lessons would be structured with the whole school (apart from the new first years) 12 months behind in their education.

    To be kinder to second years, they would not have to repeat their first year lessons along with the new students. They would follow the same curriculum and take exams at the same time but other than that, they'd be completely separate. The eighth years were to be even further from the first. And from everyone. They would be put in a separate common room and dorm area with all houses together to supposedly promote house unity to the rest of the school.

    “The final new change this year,” McGonagall announced, “is that your common rooms no longer have passwords. It was an outdated system and not very secure. The portraits now will recognise those in their houses and allow them to come and go as the please - within curfew, or course. Anyone else, need only be invited by a resident of that common room or be accompanied in and out by one. The eighth years will be located in the new tower off the seventh floor corridor and every house is in the same location it always has been, refurbished where necessary. First years must follow their prefects now and go straight to bed. Heads of houses will be elected from the eighth years next week. Goodnight.” she sat back down, leaving the chaos of insipid children, also known as first years, to be directed by their prefects.

    Then came the rest of the students, with Slughorn being given the task of showing the eighth years to their rooms, “You're lucky, you know.” he told them over his shoulder, “You have curfew an hour later than the rest if the school and permission to visit Hogsmeade every weekend as long as your head of House knows where you are. Well, here we go. Sleeping arrangements should be on the pinboard.”

    Draco hadn't known it then, but that very sentence was the beginning of his downfall. What with Pansy bemoaning being the only Slytherin girl in their whole year group (let alone her dorm) into one ear and Blaise celebrating that he and Draco were in the same dorm into the other, Draco had been too distracted to bother actually looking at the list of names. Instead, he waited with Pansy and Blaise in the common room for them to say their goodnights before following his friend upstairs in search of his bed.

    It was Blaise who located it and opened the door. Draco was only a second behind and scanned the room immediately. On the bed to the left of the door was an insignificant Hufflepuff and next to that Hufflepuff, the beds saved for Draco himself and Blaise. On the right of the door was dean Thomas. What horrified Draco was the boy who lay between the best empty beds and Thomas.

    Potter!

    Before Draco could think, let alone speak, Blaise had already darted across the room and jumped onto the bed furthest from the Chosen One, claiming it as his own. Dear Salazar! Now Draco had to sleep next to Potter of all people. Did throttling Blaise instead of Potter constitute to House Unity?

 

***

 

When Malfoy and Zabini loudly entered the dorm, everyone was still awake, including Harry. This not only (thankfully) removed the possibility of the Slytherins waking anyone up or jinxing someone but after they established Malfoy was in the bed next to him, Harry decided it was the perfect opportunity to have a proper civil conversation. Since writing his testimony for Malfoy’s trial, Harry had come to realise that McGonagall's initiative of House Unity was actually a very good one. The best way to stop witches and wizards growing up believing they had to segregate between good and bad was to remove the barriers and rivalries between them. Now Voldemort was fine, Harry's responsibilities shifted to leading by example and breaking the divides the Dark Lord had left behind in wizarding society.

    Harry would start by proving he was determined not to let this year be the same as all the others, by showing that he could even stop seeing Malfoy as his enemy. Harry was more than fed up with having enemies.

    He coughed awkwardly in Malfoy’s general direction and tried to smile when he looked up, “Malfoy?”

    “Yes, Potter?” Malfoy was clearly aiming for his usual scorn. But he didn't quite meet it.

    “I know you're probably not happy about us being in the same dorm...or next to each other…”

    Malfoy raised one eyebrow.

    “-look, I don't want to have to worry if you're going to hex me while I sleep or something. Can we just promise not to fight like that any more?”

    “Are you proposing a truce, Potter?”

    Harry was quite sure he caught a glint of something other than animosity in Malfoy's eyes and he was going to take that and run with it, “Yes. I am. You in?” he held out a hand across the dividing space between their beds.

    Malfoy considered for a moment before nodding and taking Harry's offered hand to shake it, “If I must. It may almost be dull without you for target practise, though.”

    And that was that. Malfoy slipped behind the curtains of his bed, presumably to change and sleep so Harry had little choice but to do the same.

    When he closed his eyes, thoughts of making peace with Malfoy clouded his mind until sleep overtook him. Only in the morning did he realise he'd forgotten to give Malfoy's wand back. By then it was time for breakfast and every bed was empty but Harry's. Dean was speaking to Harry, calling his name from somewhere above him, “Harry. Harry- Oh, you're awake. Ten minutes until breakfast, you should probably get dressed.” he smiled softly and left the room, probably to find Seamus, who'd been placed in the other boys’ dorm.

    Groggily, Harry dressed and headed downstairs only to immediately be caught in a conversation with Padma Patil about where Hermione was this year and was she really still in love with Ron? Soon, however, that had exhausted itself. Harry took his place at the end of the Gryffindor table and ate in silence. With the focus of the table drifting from him, Harry turned to watch Malfoy. It was as though Malfoy was separating himself from his friends without trying...he looked as alone as Harry felt.

 

***

 

Breakfast was dull. It was too early for Draco to eat much and he didn't see why he bothered to turn up at all. This time could be spent far better elsewhere such as hiding in the common room with a cup of tea while the rest of his year group stuffed their faces here in such an uncivilised, immature-

    “-don't you, Draco?” Pansy had halted Draco's train of thought by painfully elbowing him in the side.

    “What?”

    “Are you daydreaming already?” Pansy sighed in exasperation, “I _said_ , you don't think I'm vain, do you? Blaise said I talk about myself too much.”

    Draco couldn't hide his grin, so he turned to direct it to Blaise rather than the tiny cluster of frustrated energy sat beside him, “Of course not. I'm sure the whole of Hogwarts finds out alarmingly personal details about your life because they're all secretly gifted at legilimency.” he deadpanned.

    “Maybe they are. It would explain how everyone knew about you and the saviour of the universe making friends before I did.”

    When Draco faced Pansy again she had her hands on her hips and was scowling as if that would somehow draw the answers she wanted from her friend, “Me and... _what_?”

    “When she says everyone, she means me.” Blaise supplied, “And she's talking about you and Potter yesterday.”

    Ah. Draco rolled his eyes, “Me agreeing to not murder Potter on the condition that he doesn't murder me is not making friends, Pansy.”

    “That's what I said!” Blaise nodded, “Plus, I only knew before you because I was there when it happened. You wouldn't have known if I hadn't known to tell you.”

    “But you still found out before me.”

    “Because I was there!”

    “I know you were, but you should have informed me immediately so I could ask Draco what the Salazar he was thinking!”

    “I was saving my own skin!” Draco pulled out his wand and gestured to the Ministry logo etched into its base, “If Potter did want to hex me, I could probably manage a shield but if I tried to fight back, either the wand wouldn't let me or I'd have a full hearing on my hands. Again. I haven't actually agreed to anything I wouldn't already be doing.”

    Pansy considered for a moment and then deflated a little, “That's acceptable, I suppose. Just don't go letting on that you can't fight or you’re done for.”

    “Yes, thank you, Pansy. If you shout it any louder, I won't have to.”

    Pansy's second favourite pastime after talking about herself was gossiping about other people. Though she was incredibly loyal to her own and would never knowingly let on that she knew a secret about her friends, that didn't mean she had the ability to speak quietly enough that private conversations stayed private. To give her credit, she did smile in apology to Draco before he turned to find a suitably inanimate object to stare at

    The trouble was, instead of an inanimate object, Draco's eyes settled on a very much animate Harry Potter. And Harry Potter’s eyes were on him. Potter quickly averted his eyes and Draco was sure he could see a blush colouring the Gryffindor’s cheeks in embarrassment at being caught staring.

 

***

 

Harry's timetable was appalling. Since there were so few eighth years, there was only one class per subject and the times had to be spread out throughout the day. One of Harry's mornings started with Herbology before breakfast and he had potions in the evening twice a week. Plus, for every lesson Dean and Seamus were in together, rather than alone, they stuck together and didn't pay attention to anything but each other. It would have been alright except everyone else in his class was either female or not a Gryffindor and none of them had really known Harry as anything but the legend so any conversation they made began with a question about Voldemort and ended with Harry's refusal to answer.

    At least there was no set seating plan so Harry could choose a table at the front, where he was hardly ever joined by anyone else. Generally, this wasn't too awful an arrangement. The only detail niggling at the back of Harry's mind all the time was how much he still missed Ron and Hermione.

    By the end of the first week, Harry hadn't sent one letter to his best friends because he hadn't found the time. Both of them seemed to be more than happy even without him.

    How much was it possible to regret going to Hogwarts? Since returning, Harry hadn't done anything he'd set out to do: he hadn't revised more for potions in an attempt to improve his grades; he hadn't made new friends in other houses to help McGonagall with House Unity; he hadn't even spoken to Malfoy since the first night and their truce. Malfoy's wand was still sat at the bottom of his trunk.

    Malfoy was in Harry's potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts and where Harry sat alone at the front, Malfoy was always with Parkinson and Zabini on what had become their table at the back of the room. It was so utterly different to Crabbe and Goyle’s friendship with Malfoy, if it could even be called a friendship. They had always been subordinates rather than friends but Parkinson and Zabini almost seemed to be equal to Malfoy.

    There was no question that Malfoy had matured more than Harry had ever expected was possible.

 

***

 

Now, as much as Pansy and Blaise had kept quiet about Draco's wand (could it even be called that with the amount of spells it couldn't do?) somehow the rest of the school had found out. Even Hufflepuffs were intentionally shoving him in the corridors and muttering ‘Death Eater’ under their breaths.

    One such occasion, Draco was alone when a group of angry seventh years cornered him on the way to his common room. It was Draco's fault, really. As a Hogsmeade weekend, Draco had assumed not many people would be about and that those people would have had their attentions directed away from him. He had been wrong, however. Badly wrong.

    “Not so big now You-Know-Who is dead, are you?”

    “And your precious father. I heard he's finally where he belongs in Azkaban. He can't save you from there, can he?”

    The sad thing was that Draco agreed. His father did belong there, as much as he hated to admit it. He was surrounded by boys from all houses who were all younger than him and they all wanted him dead. There were wands pointing to his neck, his chest, and even one threatening to gouge out his eye if it came much closer. Mainly out of habit, Draco drew his own wand, but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance. Not that it mattered, because somebody had disarmed him with a spell not a second after it had been removed from Draco's pocket.

    A second spell flew - full body bind. Draco couldn't move. Before Draco could think, a fist had thrust into his stomach. Then another to his cheek, then stomach again. The underside of his chin was next to get hit, then a painful crack to his nose, which may or may not have broken it.

    Draco couldn't cry out for help, he couldn't even crumple to the floor with the pain of it. He was at their mercy and none of them were merciful. At least they freed him before they left. Draco became a heap of trembling, sobbing, bruised flesh and was only glad nobody passed while he was crying. That was the last thing he needed.

    When he regained the ability to walk, Draco managed to stagger to the hospital wing and find Madam Pomfrey.

    “My Merlin! Malfoy, come here immediately and sit down.” she ran over to Draco and set about fixing him as best she could, “What happened to you? Your nose is broken, you have a black eye...you've been fighting, haven't you?”

    Draco shrugged and scowled at her, daring her to ask more questions.

    Madam Pomfrey fell silent, only muttering spells when necessary. Then, she left and returned with a potion, “For the rest of the bruising. Drink this and come back to me every day for your next dose until I'm satisfied the bruises have gone down.”

    Draco nodded and downed the potion, shuddering at the taste.

    “Are you quite sure you can't tell me who did this to you? There's no shame in it, you know.”

    Draco shook his head.

    “You aren't the first to lose a fight, Malfoy.” she prompted, smiling kindly, “If you change your mind, you know where I am. I will be informing your Head of House.”

    “Goodbye.” Draco stared pointedly at Madam Pomfrey before turning on his heel and sidling out of the room.

    Even forgetting his pride, Draco still wouldn't have told anyone what had happened; he couldn't bring himself to believe that this had been anything other than justice. This was Draco's penance for all the atrocities he'd been a part of.

    Thankfully, the common room was empty when Draco arrived, so he made it to his dorm unnoticed and slipped inside, ready to fall into bed and sleep through the rest of the afternoon.

    “Oh, Malfoy. I thought I was the only one who didn't go to - What happened? Are you alright?” of course it had to be _Potter_ of all people who was sat reading in bed.

    Draco scowled at Potter, “Nothing happened.” he snapped, “Mind your own business, Potter.” he withdrew into bed and spelled the curtains closed, casting a silencing charm before he could allow himself to cry.

 

***

Harry hadn't seen the point of going to Hogsmeade alone. Even Luna had Neville to meet there at his florist's and Hermione couldn't get the day off work. The only person he'd be able to see was Ron but facing him and George at their newest branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes since the loss of Fred…it didn't seem fair to even show his face.

    Instead, Harry had done some homework and then taken a book back from the library to read. He parked himself in bed and had had a very comfortable chapter and a half before he heard the door open. A blonde in Slytherin robes slammed the door behind himself, panting heavily. It was only then that Harry knew he hadn't been the only eighth year to remain in the castle, “Oh, Malfoy. I thought I was the only one who didn't go to -” was that blood on Malfoy's collar? And there were bruises covering all the visible skin, “What happened? Are you alright?”

    There was the signature Malfoy glare but the shining black bruise around one eye, along with a weakness obvious enough for even Harry to notice, lessened the effect, “Nothing happened. Mind your own business, Potter.” he almost spat. Harry's surname was used as though it were the worst insult he could think of.

    What could Harry day to that? As he watched Draco's retreating figure and heard the beginnings of a silencing charm, he remembered how little right he had to say anything to Malfoy or to be concerned about him. He hadn't done anything to earn the right to friendship and if anything, he owed Malfoy. Malfoy had refused to identify him at the Manor and Harry hadn't even given Malfoy's wand back yet. If Malfoy wanted to be left alone, Harry had no choice but to respect his wishes.

    After a few minutes trying and failing to return to his book, he gave up and pulled out parchment and a quill to write a letter.

 

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_Sorry I haven't written. It's been a pretty boring week, really, except that because all the eighth years are in one common room with one set of dorms, I'm in with Dean, one of the Hufflepuff guys, and Blaise Zabini. And guess who's in next to me!_

_Malfoy!_

_On the first night, he agreed to a truce and even shook my hand without trying to use a scouring charm to remove the germs afterwards. He's still ignoring me, though, so it hadn't changed that much. At least he agreed not to hex me in my sleep…_

_How are you doing?_

_Harry_

 

 


	2. Running Away...or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's read this, commented and left kudos :) if anyone finds any mistakes, I apologise! That's what happens when you type things up on your phone...please tell me so I can fix them.

**Ch 2 - Running Away...or not.**

 

 

_ Harry, _

_     Mate, I don't know how you cope next to Malfoy! I think I'd have killed him by now. _

_     At least if he's ignoring you, he isn't saying anything to start a fight. Hermione said to tell you well done for the truce. She seems to think it's brilliant that you're trying to make friends. I still think you're barmy. _

_     Working at the shop is going well. You'll never guess who I saw together the other day - Neville and Luna were walking around Hogsmeade on a date!  _

_     Well...they were holding hands. That means they were on a date, right? _

_     See you, _

_     Ron _

 

***

 

Two weeks and three attacks into the year and Draco had given up. He had to find a way out of Hogwarts if it killed him, because if he didn't, the body-bound beatings would leave him dead anyway. 

    “No, Draco, you can't leave!” Pansy protested when Draco voiced his decision.

    Draco sighed heavily, “Even you can't persuade me to stay. I'd rather face an execution order from mother than allow this to happen any more.” he gestured to his most recent black eye.

    Blaise slowly nodded, “Draco's right. For once. If he stays here, the execution will probably happen without Narcissa’s help.”

    “But…” Pansy paused momentarily, “Okay. You have to write, though. At least twice a week.”

    “I will. I need your help first to actually get me out. I need a time when I can do it and be long gone before everyone notices.”

    The three conspirators fell silent to think this one over. They were huddled in the corner of the common room by the hot drinks machine, which had been claimed as their own, under a silencing charm so they couldn't be disturbed. Leaving Hogwarts was easy but leaving without getting caught certainly wasn't.

    “How about,” Blaise grinned, “next time there's a Hogsmeade weekend for everyone? Nobody will be paying attention to you then and you could go somewhere like the Shrieking Shack to apparate out. I'll tell them all you're just out late because you're an eighth year and you can do that. It'll be ages before they even notice you're gone.”

    Draco narrowed his eyes. That could work. His trunk was collapsing le and larger on the inside than the outside so he could easily fit all his belongings in and fit that in his pocket. Nobody would suspect a thing, “Blaise Zabini, you are a genius.” he smiled brightly, “Now all I need is a place to go.” thankfully, Draco had been given access to the Malfoy funds in his father's absence so even if he found nobody to stay with, renting wouldn't be an issue. 

    “What about Paris? I've always wanted to go there.” Pansy suggested, “You could see the sights, meet a pretty Beaxbatons graduate or three…” she smiled dreamily.

    Blaise punched Pansy on the shoulder lightly, “You're not allowed to start getting soppy over made up French boys. Anyway, Draco probably prefers Durmstrang men. Don't you remember in fourth year when all he wanted was to join up. Bet he was just hoping to ogle at the butch ones.”

     Draco couldn't even find it in himself to deny it. He'd take a Durmstrang athlete over one of the Beauxbatons ponces any day. Although most people would probably say Draco could be one of the ponces, were he French, “I'd prefer New York or somewhere close. I have distant relatives there and I could easily start again. Nobody knows the Malfoy name there like they do in Britain.”

    Blaise smiled warmly, “That sounds like a plan, then. So we have 2 weeks until the next Hogsmeade weekend, we have ages to plan everything. You can do it, Draco.”

 

***

 

That morning, it had struck Harry that well over two years had gone by before he'd last visited the Thestrals. The urge to do this had come to him when he woke up, the first nightmare in months had shaken him up. It had reminded him of all the people he'd lost, all the people who'd died because of him...the Thestrals made one feel as though they understood that. Which was what drew Harry to collect some apples at breakfast and bring them in his bag out to the forest.

    The autumn was the birthing season, ready to bring up the young through winter, so when Harry arrived, there were three babies huddled with their parents in their nesting area. Upon noticing Harry, the adults closed ranks around the children. 

    The largest (and presumably oldest) of the babies, however, didn't seem to be quite so fearful as the others. It bleated the way a lamb would and stood up on shaky legs to pace forward towards the intruder.

    “It's okay.” Harry said softly, taking one of his apples and stretching the hand holding it out towards the Thestral, “It's food.” he rolled it into the space between them, a few feet closer than the Thestral already was but not too close that the creature would be too afraid to eat it.

    The Thestral sniffed at the apple and then took it into its beak, crunching until it was no more.

    Harry grinned, “See? Nothing to be scared of.” he watched as the creature staggered closed and nosed around his bag to try and find more food. Obviously, the kindness of the first apple was enough to win it over, “You might be the only one who wants to he around me at the moment.” he muttered bitterly.

    Just as Harry reached for the second apple, the crunching of leaves startled him. It was the sound of a small object being dropped or thrown onto the ground and said object had landed close to the cluster of Thestrals still protecting their young.

    “She isn't the only one.” a familiar voice directed Harry to the location of the projectile's...projector, who was sat on the limb of a tree to Harry's right, “It's not that they don't want to be around you, Harry. It's that they don't know how to.” Luna Lovegood offered a soft smile and it was concerning to realised how little he cared that whee been watching him.

    Harry simply carried on feeding the hungry mouth in front of him, “You're probably right. Bit it doesn't make me feel any better.” 

    “Yes. It isn't really much comfort, really. Did you come here today to remember or forget?”

    “Both.” Harry said with a shrug, “I know that doesn't make much sense. Doesn't make sense to me either…”

    Luna's gentle voice had the trace of kindness it always did, which enticed Harry to open up, “Feelings rarely do. Especially after what happened. I doubt anything will quite make sense for some time now.”

    And somehow Luna had hit the nail on the head. Harry's whole universe had changed the split second he defeated Voldemort in a way which had left him more confused and unsettled even than he'd been when he had been told he was a wizard.

    On that day, it was as though everything finally made sense and had fallen into place, whereas now his future had fallen out of it. Harry didn't know what to do with himself any more, “I wish things could get back to normal. That's half the reason I came back here but I don't actually know what normal is.”

    “You need to make your own normal sooner or later. Hogwarts can't be anyone's home forever.”

    Harry nodded. But how could he make his own normal? How could he make a home anywhere but Hogwarts when this was the first and only home he'd ever had? This was where his life had truly begun and Harry didn't know how to be anywhere else.

 

***

 

“How's this? ‘Dear Mother, I have run away from Hogwarts.’” Draco read from his parchment.

    Blaise nodded, “Go on.”

    “That's all I've got.” Draco frowned, “This is too difficult!” he clunked his head onto the desk, which earned a shushing from Madam Pince.

    “Drake, you haven't even told her you're safe.” Pansy pointed out, “Or where you've gone or why.”

    Oh. Yes, that would have been helpful. Draco amended his letter, “Alright. ‘Dear Mother, I have run away from Hogwarts and am safe. I'm going to stay with cousin Ophelia in New York and look for work in the wizarding world or failing that, the muggle one. Please don't have me hunted down and brought home. I need to be alone. You of all people should understand that. I couldn't stay at Hogwarts with a reputation like mine and I'm not going back. Promise I'll write to you. Love Draco.’”

    “Best we're going to get.” Blaise smiled a little, “So, you bring your owl to Hogsmeade on Saturday and send that, then go. Sound good?”

    Draco nodded, “I need to owl my third cousin first to ask if I can apparate into her house and stay until I find somewhere to live. Other than that and packing, I'm completely prepared.” he smirked, “I can't wait to see the back of this stupid school and stupid Gryffindors like Potter.”

    Blaise chuckled, “You know, you're leaving me with no shield between Potter’s bed and mine now.” he shot Draco a mock-stern expression, “You owe me.”

    “The empty bed is still there to defend you. And anyway, I'll be sure to make up for it in presents.” 

    “You'd better.” Pansy warned. 

    As if Draco could forget Pansy’s love of stuff; anything sparkly and expensive to fill the voids in her life would find you in her good books instantly. It had been one of the reasons Draco ended their relationship, not because she enjoyed possessions but because it was too easy to impress her. Before she fell for Blaise, one pair of diamond earrings could secure an unconditional agreement to marriage. Draco needed a challenge and Pansy wasn't that, she made too much sense too quickly.

    Not that it mattered now. Draco was gay and Pansy had found the perfect match for herself in Blaise. Her fling with Draco may as well never have happened as far as all were concerned, they'd both been young and too eager to please their parents by having a relationship with another pureblood. 

    As for Draco finding someone, nobody in their right mind would even approach him now. Possibly when he was in America and free of his past, something could happen, but if the right man for him was out there, he probably wanted Draco dead. Having two good friends in Pansy and Blaise was enough for now and that was that.

    The moments of silence on Draco's part while he contemplated this had been enough to turn Pansy and Blaise’s attentions towards each other and away from him. Which was alright by Draco, as it allowed him the excuse to bid his friends farewell and return to the common room and compose his letter to Ophelia in peace. If he had a split lip and another bruise to add to his collection, he wouldn't acknowledge it. 

    The portrait swung open and as usual, everyone blatantly ignored him. All except one.

 

***

 

“Malfoy. Malfoy, come here a second.” Harry beckoned across the room before he could think about what he was doing.

    Malfoy seemed to consider before doing so begrudgingly, probably to avoid the extra attention he'd have gotten by refusing, “ _ What _ ?” he hissed.

    Harry hadn't actually planned the words, “Erm...you're hurt.”

    “Am I? I hadn't noticed. Your insight knows no bounds, Potter.”

    “Shut up. Look, why won't you tell anyone what happened? Who's been doing this?”

    “Why should you care?”

    “Why shouldn't I?”

    Malfoy took a deep breath, maintaining the trademark Malfoy scowl, “For the same reason they did this to me.” he rolled up his left sleeve to expose the Dark Mark there, faded but very much obvious, “You only care because you have a hero complex. You feel you have to. Don't worry, I'll relieve you of the obligation. You can stop bothering me now.” he fled the common room before Harry could say another word and Harry didn't stop him.

    Did he really have a hero complex?

    “Hey Harry. Nice one talking to the Death Eater.” Seamus called from half way across the room, “Did you find out who punched him? I'd like to congratulate them.”

    No. Harry could cope with people insulting Malfoy, he'd probably have thrown a few himself if Malfoy was still here, but that didn't mean he believed Malfoy deserved the violence, not at all, “Seamus, he went through the same things we did in the war except everyone he loved was on Voldemort’s side. He didn't have a choice and you know it. Malfoy might be a coward and he might have done a lot of unspeakable things but don't you think he's gone through enough as punishment anyway not to deserve this too?” 

    The common room fell silent with half gaping at Harry and the other half gaping at Seamus as they waited for a reply. None came.

    Thankfully Seamus at least knew better than to fight back. Harry couldn't stand everyone being so quick to judge. It was the same as it always had been except this time they were judging Malfoy instead of Harry himself. This wasn't the normal Harry had wanted to return to. It was just one more thing to add to the list of reasons why Harry wished he could go home...well, wished he had a home to go to in the first place. He had Sirius’ house but he could hardly face returning there. Or could he? Well, even if he could, he'd have to find a way there first and that would involve running away.

    Which wouldn't be too difficult, actually…

    Between the invisibility cloak, the marauder's map, and the relaxed rules for eighth years, he could escape whenever he liked. All he would have to do was find a time where attentions were not on him. Since all the passages had been destroyed or blocked up during the final battle, he'd need to get outside the grounds another way. 

    Where could one go for apparation to be possible which Harry would be allowed to go without questions asked. The only place students went was Hogsmeade. 

    Hogsmeade with many secluded areas to disapparate from alone and easily find himself at Grimmauld Place in seconds…

 

***

 

Draco was always glad of Blaise. Especially when he needed help and Blaise was happy to stand guard at their dorm’s door while Draco packed to leave the next day. Once preparations were complete, Blaise and Draco returned to Pansy in the common room and by the time they returned to sleep, Draco felt more at ease with his future than he had in a long time. This was the most uncertainty Draco had ever known but the one thing he could be certain of was freedom from Hogwarts and from everyone who hated him. To be sure of that was to be sure that his life would be infinitely better tomorrow.

    He woke early the next morning and dressed carefully, with even Blaise still asleep and snoring. Once his best robes and deep green shirt were on, Draco packed the rest of his belongings - including Margot, his owl, in her cage - then tapped the lid of his trunk to watch it gradually shrink to the size of a small jewellery box. He pocketed it and slipped out of the dorm, sidestepping to avoid Potter's shoes, which he always left on the floor. 

    Except today, however. Where were Potter's shoes? They were invariably left in Draco's way, so why were they suddenly nowhere to be seen? Maybe Potter had finally learnt how to put things away.

    Draco paced up and down the common room when he arrived there. Then made himself coffee and sipped at it. Then spat it out as he was reminded why he despised coffee. He replaced it with a mug of tea and relaxed a little when he drank it.

    “Drake!” a Pansy squeal almost shocked Draco into dropping his tea, “I  _ knew _ you'd be up. You always wake up early when something exciting happens.” Pansy ran over to Draco, clapping her hands in excitement and then holding them out to take Draco's tea from him so she could steal some.

    “My name is Draco. Are you honestly incapable of reaching two syllables in one word?”

     Pansy slapped Draco's forearm playfully with her free hand, “Today is the last day I get to call you that in forever, don't spoil it. Anyway, are you packed and ready?”

    Draco nodded.

    “Got your owl and your letter to Narcissa?”

    “Margot is in her cage in my trunk, the letter is in my pocket.” 

    Thankfully, Margot had been sleeping when Draco had slotted her into the trunk, otherwise the process would have woken the rest of the dorm. Just to be sure she didn't wake and feel uncomfortable, however, Draco had left the owl under a full body-bind and cushioned the inside of the cage. He would lift it when she arrived at the Shrieking Shack.

    Pansy nodded approvingly, then set down the mug and launched herself at Draco to capture him in an asphyxiatingly tight hug, “I'm going to miss you, Draco.” she whispered.

    For once, Draco allowed the physical contact even actively participating in it. He never had liked unnecessary touching but this...this was Pansy and therefore was allowed.

    Pansy, Blaise and Mother were the few people excluded from earning a slap if they tried to touch Draco. Obviously Father would never received all the violence owed to him as penance for the crippling discomfort he caused Draco over the years - and neither would the Dark Lord, or Aunt Bellatrix now they were dead and gone - but by now the debt was enough to kill him.

    Pansy didn't make Draco’s stomach lurch when she hugged him, however so he welcomed the hug.

    “I'll miss you too, much as it pains me to admit it.” Draco teased, “At least you'll have time to be disgusting with my best friend while I'm away.”

    Giggling, Pansy pulled back to pinch Draco's cheek lightly, “When you find someone you want, you won't think it's disgusting.”

    “When I find someone I want. It won't be Blaise Zabini.” Draco shot back with a smirk.

 

***

 

Since deciding to run away, Harry had sent an owl to Ron and Hermione to inform them of what he planned and received two very different replies. Hermione had actually sent him a howler, detailing every single reason not to leave. Luckily it came when Harry was alone in his dorm doing homework. Ron's letter was devoid of lectures and instead full of advice from George on what to do and how to do it in style.

    Now it was the night before the big day. He'd sent a letter to Preacher to warn him and invited George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to meet him when he arrived if they could find the time.

    Yes. Even Ginny. They'd split up not long after the final battle and it had been a mutual decision but that did not square to them being friends again. Not yet. He'd still try, though, and that meant inviting her to greet him. She hadn’t refused…

    Well, he'd know by tomorrow whether or not they had progressed to bring in the same room together voluntarily. He'd charmed his watch to shake and wake him up at three in the morning so he could pack while the others were asleep.

    Packing in silence was tricky and more than once, Harry was sure he could feel eyes on him from the other side of the room, but when he turned the eyes were gone and he was safe. Last but not least were Harry's shoes, which he took from the floor and squeezed into the top of his trunk.  Oh, how he wished he'd learnt how to make his trunk bigger on the inside like Hermione had done with the bag last year. Harry didn't even know how to shrink it, so he was planning to cover it with the invisibility cloak and levitate it in front of himself through Hogsmeade. Without getting caught. Or losing the trunk while it was invisible.

    When he fell back into bed, it was a good half an hour before sleep overtook him. Had Dean not woken him up before breakfast, Harry would happily have missed it.

    He pulled on the only clothes he hadn't packed - a red T-shirt, light blue jeans and a grey hoodie - then dashed down to the Great Hall to try and cram enough food as possible in the limited time that he had. The reason he was on such a tight schedule was that he had to get back up to the dorm before everyone else to sort out his trunk. He rushed upstairs with his second slice of toast still clutched between his teeth to do just that. He wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around the trunk before setting it on the bed, where he couldn't lose it.

    He'd written a letter the night before to leave on his pillow and hopefully explain things once people noticed he'd gone missing and he took the parchment out of his bedside cabinet drawer then, unfolding it and rereading it to check it still sounded fine in the light of day.

 

_ To whoever finds this first, _

_     I've gone to live in Sirius' old home and I'm completely safe so you can stop the search party if there was one. Hogwarts just isn't the right place for me right now and I'm going to make my way alone. _

_     Please show this to Professor McGonagall, I want her to know I'm grateful for everything over the years and I'm sorry it didn't work out. If there's more renovations to be done next summer, I'd be happy to help. _

_     If you need official confirmation that I'm not coming back, send me an owl. _

_     See you all soon, _

_     Harry Potter _

 

    Hopefully that would be enough for McGonagall. He didn't want anyone blaming themselves for this. Harry drew the curtains around his bed once the pillow had been placed so nobody could see the note too soon and descended the stairs to the common room with an invisible trunk levitating in front of him.

 

***

 

The usual throng of students on their way to Hogsmeade was as excitable as ever, possibly more so since the beginning of October meant preparations for Halloween were beginning. The Weasley joke shop would no doubt be packed with students today.

    Of course, none of this particularly mattered to Draco. Once he'd been signed out of Hogwarts, he immediately strode towards the front of the school party with his friends in tow to make sure he had as long as possible a head start to leave for the Shrieking Shack. 

    “I can't believe you're really going.” Blaise murmured, “We've been planning this for a while but it still feels weird that you're actually leaving today.”

    Draco nodded, “If there was another way, I'd take it. For once, I wish I could stay at this dump of a school. But I can't while there's a higher risk of my demise if I stay here than there was when the Dark Lord used to come over regularly for tea.”

    Despite herself, Pansy snorted, gently parting Draco's arm, “You'll be alright. Once you get to America and Malfoy is just a really posh name, people will see you for the decent, incredibly posh, rich and gorgeous guy you really are.” she pretended not to notice Blaise laughing.

    “Knowing my luck, whoever does notice will be female.” Draco muttered dejectedly. You'd think Draco would find things easier being a boy to be able to attract them but for some reason he still needed Pansy as the font of all boy knowledge. Draco had only had one relationship in the entirety of his life and a few meaningless kisses, so he was shockingly inexperienced and always needed Pansy's advice.

    “If not,” Pansy warned, “I want to hear everything about your exploits in New York. Straight away.”

    Draco nodded, rolling his eyes, “All the gory details, I promise. As if there will be any.” he steered them towards the far side of Hogsmeade, to the clearing where he'd once caught Granger and Weasley marvelling at the Shrieking Shack from afar, only to be attacked by an invisible assailant who pelted him with snowballs. Who must have somehow been Potter. Draco never knew how it why but he knew it had been Potter.

    “When you do that, please don't make me read any of the letters!” Blaise begged, “You know you can tell me anything, Draco...but not that. That I do not need to know, especially about my best friend.”

    Pansy grinned and nodded, “Honestly, I don't get why the pair of you care so much. I won't make you read them, don't worry. Right, do you want us to walk you all the way or should we do goodbyes here?”

    Draco considered for a moment, then replied, “I think here is best. Then one of you can vanish me and hopefully nobody will see me to follow me there.”

    Pansu threw her arms around Draco's neck and hugged him tightly, “I'm going to kiss you. Write to me as soon as you get there so I know you're okay.”

    Draco's arms came up around her back to return the hug and smiled softly with his chin resting on her shoulder, “I will. And at least twice a week after that. More if anything interesting happens. Goodbye for now, Pans.” he drew back only to be taken into what Blaise would have deemed a manly hug by his aforementioned manly friend.

    “Don't do anything I wouldn't do.” Blaise advised.

    “Except run away from Hogwarts to live in New York?”

    “Apart from that.”

    Draco pulled back with a grin and surveyed the pair of them for a moment, “I'll miss both of you. You're good friends to me.”

    “So are you to us. See you soon.” Blaise pulled out his wand, “Ready to disappear?” he waited for confirmation before tapping Draco's head and muttering the incantation, watching his friend fade away from the top down.

    When the icy sensation had trickled all the way to Draco's feet, he raised his hand to check he couldn’t see it. He hadn't been invisible like this in a long time, it was oddly exciting, “Goodbye.” he called, instinctively waving as he set off towards the Shack. Then cursing himself that he'd been stupid enough to wave when he was  _ invisible _ , for Salazar’s sake.

    He arrived at the shack and made a beeline for the mirror at the end of the hallway, casting the spell to remove his invisibility while he watched himself reappear. 

    It was then that he heard the door creak open and closed behind him.

 

***

 

Harry stuck to the back of the group on the way to Hogsmeade and took his time wandering towards the forest. He had to keep checking over his shoulder to ensure he wasn't being watched, then in front of himself to keep the trunk from hitting anything or anyone. When he made it to the clearing, he heard voices and darted into the bushes before he could bump into Parkinson and Zabini as they left in the opposite direction, deep in conversation. A conversation just about audible to Harry from his hiding place.

    “I'm sure he can look after himself, Pans.” Zabini seemed to be consoling her, “Just think how much safe he's going to be than he is here.”

    Parkinson was nodding slowly, “You're right. But if he doesn't write, I'll kill him before he gets the chance to be safe.”

    Zabini chuckling was the last thing Harry could catch before they the were out of earshot. It wasn't that he'd been intending to listen in on them but he'd had little else to pay attention to. Now he couldn't help wondering who they’d been talking about. There couldn't be many people who'd be safer somewhere other than Hogwarts…

    He shook his head and got up, brushing the dirt from his knees. It didn't matter. Whatever they were talking about, it wasn't quite so important as getting to the Shrieking Shack without being seen. He walked the rest of the way to the clearing once he was sure he was now alone, then reached blindly for his trunk. 

    When fabric met his fingers, Harry tugged at the cloak to reveal his trunk still (thankfully) intact, then covered himself and the trunk with it. They only just fit and it was with great care that Harry set off for the long walk across the field. Every minute, Harry was glancing backwards but nobody seemed to be watching. He reached the door unscathed and carefully turned the handle, quite glad to be using this entrance rather than trying to navigate past the Whomping Willow as he had done in third year.

 

***

 

Draco's head whipped around at the sound of the door. He'd already taken the charm down so there was no way of stopping himself being seen by whoever had just walked in! As soon as enough of him came into view, there would be nothing he could do.

    But there was nobody at the door. Oh, of course not. Bloody door probably didn't know how to stay shut, even the wind was too strong for it.

    Draco relaxed and returned to watching himself reappear in the mirror just as his forehead and half of his white-blond hair was fading into existence. Honestly, this was incredibly strange. Then movement caught his eye. A gasp came from somewhere by the door and a head appeared, floating in mid air by the door. A bespectacled head, with terrifyingly unruly, black hair and a lightning shaped scar. It was the unmistakable face of - “Potter!”

    The head, which had been squinting at what little of Draco it would be able to see, jumped as much as a face suspended in mid air could jump, “Is that... _ Malfoy _ ?” the head asked with its eyebrows furrowed in befuddlement. Well, it was Potter’s neutral state.

    “Oh, don't act like you don't know it's me.” Draco snapped, reaching an invisible hand up to smooth his hair as he scowled at Harry's suspended head, “I know exactly what you're up to, don't you dare play the idiot this time.” Potter must have known. If must have followed Draco to the Shack just to sabotage his final moments in Britain. How Potter had found out Draco's plan to leave, Draco had no idea, but that hardly mattered.

    And yet...Potter looked almost afraid. Not proud of his accomplishment or even as though he considered this to  _ be _ an accomplishment, “You know what I'm doing? Then...have you come here to stop me?” 

    “Stop you doing what? Forcing me to carry on in this living hell? Merlin, Potter, I thought you'd want me gone!” Draco yelled, “Can't I at least have one thing my way?”

    “Wait...what?” Potter's eyes were trained somewhere around Draco's groin and it took Draco a moment to understand that it was because that part of his body was currently being relieved of its invisibility, “What is it you think I came here to do?”

    “You've come to stop me from leaving. How did you even find out I was running away today? Have you been spying on me again like you did in sixth year?” Draco laughed humourlessly, “I bet you have, you're definitely the type.”

    Potter raised his eyebrows, “Leaving? Spying on you? Are you running away too?”

    Was Potter being purposefully obtuse? “Of course! Well I was but you're clearly going to stop me and- ‘too’? What do you mean ‘running away too’?”

    Potter looked bewildered for a moment, then some great realisation seemed to dawn on him and he began to laugh. It was not malicious but it was a laugh that came from genuinely finding something funny.

    “Stop it.” Draco earned, “Oh, dear Salazar, will you please shut up!”

    “Sorry!” Potter collected himself before trying to speak, “I just - For the first time ever, we both actually want the same thing.”

    What?

    “ _ What _ ?”

    “We're both here to run away. I'm surprised you didn't realise, doesn't the trunk give it away?”

    Draco raised one eyebrow pointedly, “If you have a trunk, I can't see it.”

    Potter glanced down. Then grinned and removed his cloak to reveal the rest of his body and a trunk hovering at his knees, where he let it down onto the floor, “Forgot about that. Sorry. But seriously, I didn't follow you here and I wasn’t trying to stop you.”

    Well, his story did seem plausible. The evidence was there. Draco wouldn't be convinced so easily, however.

 

***

 

Harry was under scrutiny from Malfoy and he very much didn't like it. Those icy, grey eyes were looking him up and down nush the way Snape had examined a potion in the hope of spotting even the minutest of flaws.

    “Why?” Malfoy asked slowly, “Why would you leave? Don't you have any sympathy for your legions of adoring fans? They will be bereft of their master if you run away.”

    “Oh, fuck off.” Harry snapped, “I'm going because…” actually, what could he say? He wanted to satisfy Malfoy without permanently destroying what little reputation he had by revealing himself as the lonely, slightly pathetic mess he'd recently become, “Because I have better places to be.”

    Malfoy snorted, “You are an appalling liar.”

    “Well why are you leaving, then?”

    “Because, if it escaped your notice, I can't walk down the corridors of Hogwarts alone without being ambushed. And attacked.”

    Ah. Harry had forgotten that.

    “So, Potter, you need to tell me why you're leaving or I'll-” Malfoy had drawn his wand and then paused, staring at it, “Just tell me.”

    “Honestly, I have better places to be.” Harry repeated, “I wanted to come back here and have everything back to the way it was when I started Hogwarts before I understood Voldemort was out there and he wanted me dead. But that's not possible, is it? After the war, after everyone who died, nothing is the way it was. The way it is now...I can't be a part of that. Everyone is moving on in their own way and they're all doing it without me so being at school feels wrong.”

    “So...you want to leave because everything is different to how it used to be? Potter, even Weaselby could have told you this year would be different.”

    “Don't call him that. Anyway, it isn't just that things aren't the same. I thought I'd be able to make some sort of new normal that still felt happy like it used to. I thought I could figure out what I wanted to do with my life but it's too much being here after everything.  They all died here because of me and everyone else has gone and I need to get out.”

    For once, it looked as though Malfoy had no intention of gloating. Instead, he nodded slowly, seeming speechless, and moved to brush the dust from the second stair before perching on it, “I can understand that. Being at home has a similar effect on me, too many memories.”

    Harry had never seen Malfoy purposefully be so vulnerable before. He supposed it was what the war had done to him. The war had changed everyone and not for the better… “So...um...what do we do now, then? Do we both disapparate and hope for the best?”

    “That does seem logical...except if we both leave now, people will think we ran away together.”

    Well there was something Harry hadn't planned for. He shifted his trunk closer to where Malfoy was sat and used it as his own seat, “It wouldn't be fair for just one of us to go. Could we not just both go anyway?”

    Malfoy shook his head, “Don't you  _ think _ , Potter? If we both leave, the first thing in everyone's minds will be that I kidnapped you. Or even killed you. By the time they find out, I'll have lost this wand just for the hassle. I'd rather just stay and face people than have to do that.”

    “Why don't you defend yourself? If you fight back, you'll scare them off and then maybe it won't be so bad.”

    “Have you seen my wand?” Malfoy asked bluntly, turning the Ministry logo towards Harry to demonstrate, “The second I try any offensive magic, the Ministry will know, this was will shut down, and I'll end up in Azkaban.  Or stuck at home with Mother if I'm lucky.-

    Malfoy's wand. Why was that important? Harry definitely had something to do related to that.

_ Oh _ ! “Wait a second.” Harry shot up and opened his trunk. At the sight of Malfoy flinching, Harry slowed down. He crouched to rummage through it until he produced what he'd been looking for and more carefully closed the trunk to return to sitting on it.

    “Potter, is that…?” Malfoy's voice was hushed in awe.

    Harry nodded and offered Malfoy his wand with a hesitant smile, “I meant to do this earlier but I never got around to it. You can defend yourself now properly and the Ministry have no idea I've got this so they aren't tracking it or anything.”

    Malfoy turned the wand over in his hands with a reference Harry had never seen, “Are you  _ giving _ this to me? Why would you trust me with this?”

    After everything Harry knew Malfoy had changed. He had no reason to believe otherwise, “Yes. I would trust you with this. No, I do trust you. You need your wand and it isn't mine to keep from you.”

 

***

 

It had to be a trick. Potter must have done something to his wand, maybe it didn't even work any more. And yet...it felt just as it always had. Draco didn't dare use it yet for fear of what could happen, “As mortifying as it is, I owe you my life. You have every right to keep this from me.”

    Potter shook his head, “You saved me too. That day in the Manor, you knew it was me and if you'd said something, I know I would have died. I owe you my life as well.”

    “I can't believe I have to say this. Potter, I am the reason Dumbledore is dead. I let Death Eaters into Hogwarts and I fought on the wrong side. I couldn't even do evil right. You don't owe me anything.”

    “If I'd given myself up earlier, the battle wouldn't have happened and all those people we lost would still be alive. They died because of me and for some reason people still trust me. I trust you. Now, if you really want to go, you can. Your need is bigger than mine, I'll stay.”

    “No.” the last thing Draco would allow was pity. Especially from Harry Potter, “We both stay and whoever caves first will have given the other permission to hex them into oblivion.”

    Potter seemed to consider this before nodding, “Okay, I can agree to that. But how do we keep track? We'd have to meet up every day to prove we were still here.”

    Draco narrowed his eyes, “You want to meet up with me? Alone every day? You must be deluded, Potter. Where exactly would we meet, anyway?”

    Potter shrugged in his infuriating, stupid manner Draco knew so well, “Dorms, common room, Room of Requirement if you don't want to be seen with me. We should meet before lunch because we're in the same dorm so it's point meeting in the morning or at night.” he smiled softly as though he was almost  _ proud _ of his idea.

    Not that it was the worst idea Draco had ever heard it had potential.

    “If we have lessons before lunch we don't have to meet.” Potter blurted, “Obviously. So it's not all that bad, right? Could you manage that?”

    Draco rolled his eyes. Honestly, it was as if Potter believed he still couldn't stand sharing a room unless absolutely necessary, “I'll cope. It's a good job you caught me before owling my mother or I'd have had to leave anyway.” he stood and swept to the door with as much dignity as possible, “I'll see you tonight, Potter. I trust we don't need to meet today before lunch.” he asked with his hand hovering on the door handle.

    Potter shook his head dumbly, “No, see you later. How about half an hour before lunch in the dorms tomorrow?”

    Draco nodded and closed the door behind himself, setting off to find Pansy and Blaise, wand safely tucked into the specific pocket in his robes, next to the Ministry-issued one. When he reached the clearing, he returned the trunk to its original size so he could set Margot free and she could return to Hogwarts before shrinking the trunk again. Telling Pansy and Blaise what had happened was not something Draco had to look forward to…

 

***

 

_ Guys, _

_     I'm sorry I can't explain right now but I'm not coming. Sorry for messing you about and inviting you to Grimmauld Place and then not coming. Something happened and I can't run away any more. I'll explain as soon as I'm back at the castle.  _

_     Promise I'm fine, _

_     Harry _

 


	3. Fights, Apologies and More of the Same

**Ch3 - Fights, Apologies and More of the Same**

 

_ What the bloody hell happened?! George brought loads if new stock to show you and we had a party ready and everything, then you change your mind! You'd better have a very good reason why you're only telling us this now. _

_     Ron _

****  
  


_ Harry, _

_     Are you alright? You know when I said you should stay I wouldn't want to force you, don't you? This wasn't my fault, was it? _

_     Please tell me you're okay. _

_     Hermione _

****  
  


_ Thought you might want to know I did wait for you. Ron was surprised I agreed but I do care and I want to move on.  _

_       Not to guilt trip you into it but you owe us all an explanation. No, scratch that, I am guilt tripping you. And I still want to know what happened before I have to fly over there and force it out of you. _

_     See you soon, _

_     Ginny _

****  
  


_ To Harry, _

_     Hope you're alright. Whatever means you have to stay, it had better be interesting. If not, make something up. _

_     George _

Harry had left his dorm window open when he returned to the castle, allowing Hedwig to return and inundate him with letters. He could only hope everyone would be satisfied with his reply. First, he detailed everything that had happened with Malfoy to send to Hermione so she could pass it on to Ron, George and Ginny. He assured them all (but mostly Hermione) that it was nobody else's fault and he was completely fine. 

    He left out the returning of the wand and some of the things he'd noticed about Malfoy and the way Malfoy reacted. They didn't need to know everything and he'd tell Ron and Hermione about the wand in another letter when the others weren't there to read. He didn’t want the others knowing everything and he was sure Mycroft wouldn’t either.

    Once he’d sent his letter, Harry laid back on the bed to think over what had happened. It was confusing to say the least with all he’d thought he knew about Malfoy before that day. The way he’d seen Malfoy flinch just from Harry’s sudden movement...Harry wasn’t sure if that was a product of the war and of Voldemort being so close to him or whether it was because of the people who’d clearly been beating him up as of late. Either option was equally disgusting and horrendous to consider. What could Harry do about it, though? Malfoy refused to tell him who had been ambushing him and the fact it was still happening meant he hadn’t told a teacher either. Harry had no right to press him for that information. Less than no right. Now he was going to see Malfoy regularly, Harry could talk to him and possibly invite more confidence in him, maybe coax the truth out of him eventually. Then maybe try and help.

    Because that was likely…

    Harry was mid-chuckle at the notion when who should enter the dorm but Malfoy himself? 

    “Oh. Potter.” his eyes widened and it almost looked as though Malfoy was trying to decide whether to balk or not, “I need to unpack.” he murmured weakly. 

    Harry made himself smile encouragingly, “Yeah, go on, it's fine.” it wasn't as though he had a problem with Malfoy being there.

    Malfoy relaxed a little and stepped further into the room, “I wasn't asking for your permission, Potter. Just making sure you knew I wasn't here for the company.”

    “Sure you weren't. I still need to unpack, I had to write to everyone so they know why I didn't run away.”

    Malfoy stiffened, eyes glinting dangerously, “What have you told them? Who have you told?”

    “Just Ron, Hermione, George and Ginny. They were going to meet me so I had to tell them something.” Harry defended himself. He didn't want Malfoy to worry, “They know you were running away too and that we both agreed to stay because it’s the fairest thing to do. That's it. I was going to tell Ron and Hermione about your wand later because they knew I had it and I was going to give it back but I guess if you wanted, I don't have to tell them that.” 

    Slowly, Malfoy shook his head and turned to busy himself with unpacking, “I suppose it's alright to tell them that. It's the reason I was going in the first place which I don't want you spreading. I don't need the whole Potter Fan Club laughing at me behind my back.”

    “I wouldn't do that!” Harry exclaimed, “And they aren't a fan club. Not that I would have told them even if they were. I'm better than that and you know it.”

    “Yes...I suppose you are. Well thank you.” Malfoy muttered. He fell silent and finished unpacking before leaving Harry alone again.

***

“You seriously intend to meet him today?” Pansy asked, raising one eyebrow at Draco, “I don't even know why you let him convince you to stay in the first place. He's not worth the decency, you should have apparated as soon as his back was turned.”

    “I can't let him think I'm too weak to stay at this hellish school any longer.” Draco said simply.

    It had been difficult enough to explain his reasoning behind not running away yesterday. The amount of times Pansy and Blaise had demanded he repeat himself over the last 24 hours was a direct cause of Draco's disinterest in elaborating on his reply. Though he wasn't certain why, Draco had withheld the part of the story where Potter returned the wand to him, which may have gone some way to explaining why neither Blaise nor Pansy could quite fathom what Draco was still doing very much not in New York.

    That Potter would trust Draco with the ability to cast offensive magic was a crucial factor in Draco's decision to stay; if Potter truly believed in Draco that much then it was only fair Draco extended a little faith to Potter in return by trusting him not to leave Hogwarts while Draco's back was turned. Draco had seen Potter in the afternoon after returning from Hogsmeade and owling Ophelia to apologise for not turning up. Then again in the Great Hall for dinner, in the dorms that night, and the Great Hall again for breakfast. It seemed as though Draco's faith had not been misplaced as of yet. And, Draco supposed, since he had yet to flee the castle himself or cast any spell at all, let alone one to harm somebody, Potter's faith in him had so far not been in vain.

    When he and Pansy reached the common room, it was mostly empty and definitely devoid of Harry Potters with their false smiled and forced kindness. Draco left Pansy by the coffee machine and jogged up to his dorm. If opened the door to find that of course, Potter had already arrived.

    “Hey, Malfoy.” Potter stood from his place at the edge of the mattress. Then sat down again, presumably realising how idiotic he had looked standing for Draco, “So...we both survived so far.”

    Draco rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of his bed opposite Potter, “Your observational skills are outstanding.”

    Much to Draco's irritation, Potter laughed - actually  _ laughed  _ \- at the sarcasm, “I was only pointing it out. Plus, you haven't got any new injuries that I can see, that's a good sign. Have you used your wand like I said?”

    Why did Potter know how many bruises Draco had had yesterday? “For your information, I haven't had the opportunity yet. Not that it's any of your business.” he wrung his hands awkwardly for a moment before pulling out the wand they'd been referring to and rolling it over in his hands as he had when it had first been returned to him.

    “Well I guess that's lucky.” Potter gave a warm smile, “You have used it, though, haven't you? I want to check it works and its loyalty hasn't stayed with me or something.”

    Draco narrowed his eyes as he planned how best to reply. Honestly? “It has yet to refuse a spell I've tried to cast.” which was technically the truth. Well done, Draco.

    “So what have you tried?”

    Ah. Fuck.

    “So far...nothing.”

    Potter's eyebrows shot up, “ _ Nothing _ ?” he repeated, “Why?”

    “Well...how do I know it's safe?” Draco asked defiantly. Which was a pointless question because of  _ course _ it was safe.

    “I guess you have to trust me.”

***

As the words left Harry's lips, he knew they were a mistake. Malfoy had no reason to trust him! 

    But Malfoy wasn't laughing in Harry's face or anything of the sort. Malfoy was actually milling the notion over, if Harry wasn't mistaken, and after a long, tense silence, Malfoy spoke, “Alright. I will trust you but you're staying here. Then if it goes wrong, as both die.” he smirked and raised his wand with determination in his eyes. He aimed it at a spot on the floor, “ _ Wingardium leviosa _ .”

    Harry couldn't work out what the spell had been cast on until his trainers - which had been on the floor as they always were - floated past him and down neatly in front of his bedside cabinet.

    “It works.” Malfoy whispered, “Properly. The same as it always has, it hasn't changed at all.” the soft smile on Malfoy's face was the most gentle expression Harry had ever seen, especially on the blond, “I didn't say this yesterday but thank you, Potter.”

    Harry grinned but before he could think of a reply, Malfoy had stood and left the room. Well, that counted as a success as far as Harry was concerned. 

    When he'd sent the letter to Ron and Hermione to tell them more of yesterday's events, even Hermione's reply had been sceptical about Malfoy. She didn't believe Malfoy had changed as much as Harry knew he had. Obviously, Ron's view was even worse. After everything, Harry wasn't surprised. But he wanted to convince them - and himself - that Malfoy was better now than he had been before. Harry so badly wanted to be Malfoy's friend and prove to the world that building bridges was the only way forward.

    The only way to move on was to unite against the past and it that meant making friends with Malfoy and resolving their differences, that was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He'd managed a while conversation with Malfoy, even making him smile (properly rather than smirking with malice) and to Harry, that was definitely progress.

    He jogged down the stairs to the common room in high spirits, joining his friends in conversation easily and not even minding that Dean and Seamus focused more on each other than anybody else. It was only fair; Harry knew that had he got a girlfriend - or boyfriend, for that matter, he wasn't fussy - he would be just the same with them not that Harry expected to find anyone any time soon. Everyone who had admired Harry had been admiring Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived to kill Voldemort, not just Harry. Other than Ginny, Harry had yet to meet anyone that knew him and still wanted him. Then again, even Ginny had changed her mind about him and hadn't been the right person for him either. Maybe Harry was just meant to be single.

    At lunch, Harry kept up with his friends talking until it bored him, then looked around the room. His eyes fell upon Malfoy, who was talking calmly to Parkinson and Zabini. It was easy to just watch Malfoy and Harry hadn't realised he was staring until the Slytherin caught him and raised one eyebrow in question. 

    Harry could only flush and avert his eyes to avoid any further embarrassment.

***

The next day was Monday and that means potions before lunch, so no meeting. Draco caught Potter's eye during the lesson, which earnt him a bright smile. Then a very confused stare from Pansy and Blaise. Later, when explanation was demanded, all Draco could think to say was that he was smiling at the thought of not needing to spend more time with Potter that day.

    And that was what Draco tried to convince himself of as well…

    The next day was a meeting day and Draco found himself eagerly awaiting Potter's arrival this time. When Potter finally appeared (only thirty seconds later, but to Draco that was an abhorrently long time) instead of the usual greeting, his eyes seemed to be fixed somewhere below Draco's face...and slightly to the left of it. Draco hurriedly checked himself to see what on earth was wrong with his person that Potter was staring at it like that.

    His shirt was clean, tie straight, flies were done up, sleeves rolled up neatly and of exactly equal height on each arm.

    Ah. Draco's sleeves being rolled HP meant that the Dark Mark was utterly visible on his arm. Usually Draco kept it hidden when in public but clearly not today.

    “Potter, I know what you're going to say so please can you dispose of the goldfish impression and get on with it?” Draco snapped.

    “I wasn't-” Potter met Draco's eyes before glancing down at his feet, “I wasn't going to say anything.”

    “Of course you were. Everybody has the same thing to say about this so say it now or get out.”

    Potter seemed torn, one hand approaching the door handle ready to wrench it open so he could roee and the other hovering aimlessly as if the action would stir the words he needed up to the front of his brain. The former won out in the end.

    Draco scowled at the door long after it had closed behind Potter, daring it to make the comments Potter had been too much of a coward to make. Honestly, Draco would have preferred Potter to just have said it, to have told Draco how much he deserved the reminder of what he was and what he'd done, what he'd become before the final battle which ended it all.

    Then Draco could have fought with him and argued the way they always had before. That would have been easier. It would have been closer to normality than Draco had gotten in the last two years at least.

    Draco opted out of pinch that day, instead he sent Pansy and Blaise on their way alone and headed towards the kitchens when he was sure everyone else would be in the Great Hall. He hadn't been into the kitchens in...well, in the last seven years he'd attended Hogwarts. Although he knew and always had known where the kitchens were and how to access them, that had never been enough of a reason to actually do so. But now Draco was hungry. Starving, in fact. And the only way to obtain any good without facing Potter was to face the House Elves in the kitchen instead. He knocked before opening the door slowly and smiling at the elf who came to greet him, “Hello. Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you could get me some food.”

***

After being thrown from Malfoy's room, Harry spent the rest of the day quietly seething. He was glad that he didn't run into Malfoy again but that had left him tense for tonight. They still shared a dorm and would have to see each other tonight. He saw Malfoy from across the room at dinner (and in the back of his mind definitely was  _ not _ relieved that Malfoy had turned up after being absent from lunch) but avoided looking at him before Malfoy noticed he'd been spotted.

    By the time he'd checked again, Malfoy had disappeared, along with Parkinson and Zabini, probably having fled to the common room. Harry ached to follow, to give into his obsession with Malfoy which was rapidly exceeding even that of sixth year. He restrained himself, though. He waited until the rest of his friends were getting up before doing the same and following them back to the common room.

    Parkinson sat with Zabini alone and Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. 

    In the hope of catching him awake, Harry bid the rest of his friends goodnight and went straight to the dorm on the pretence of writing to Ron and Hermione and getting an early night. He knocked softly on the door, “It's me, is anyone in there?” no answer. Harry opened the door and peered inside, then allowed the rest of his body to follow his head into the room.

    Every bed was empty but Malfoy's and Malfoy's was occupied by its owner. Thank goodness they were alone. Malfoy seemed to be asleep at first glance but was sporting an irritated expression and didn't look in the least bit relaxed. 

    “Malfoy?” Harry called softly, “Are you awake? We should talk before everyone else gets upstairs.”

    An annoyed huff was the only reply as Harry came to sit on his own bed and watch Malfoy carefully, “We do not need to talk. There is nothing at all you could possibly have to say which I would want to hear.”

    “What if I said I forgive you.”

    Malfoy spluttered indignantly and his eyes flew open to glare at Harry, “I'm sorry!” he sat up and abandoned the act of being asleep.

    “I know you are.” Harry grinned, “That's why I forgive you for snapping at me.”

    “You are infuriating, Potter!” Malfoy shifted to sit back against the headboard with his knees hugged against his chest, “I don't need your forgiveness. You do have something to say about my Mark and I know I'm right. It's you who should apologise to me for being too much of a coward to say it to my face. Or you could just say it before I hex it out of you so we can get on with this...arrangement or whatever we call it…without this hanging over our heads.” the look in Malfoy's eyes...it wasn't as angry as his words would have one believe he was. It was more defensive, like a wounded animal lashing out at anyone and anything that crossed his path. In some ways, that was quite an accurate description of what Malfoy must have been feeling. 

    Well, the only way in was to show he was willing to compromise, to concede that Malfoy was right even when, at least partially, he was not, “Okay. I do have something to say but it isn't what you think it's going to be.” Harry ignored Malfoy's raised eyebrow in doubt, “You think I'm going to say it's what you deserve, right? Like the people who beat you up, that's what they would say, isn't it?” he winced in sympathy at Malfoy's flinching at the mere mention of those people, “All I want to say is that it's a reminder of what you were. Not what you are, not what you're going to be, just what you used to be and everything you went through to get to this point.”

    Malfoy didn't react for a long moment.

***

“I do have something to say.” of course. Draco had been right, as always, Potter would of course have something to say, “But it isn't what you think it's going to be.” 

    Draco raised one eyebrow, wanting to show Potter just how much he didn't believe that could possibly be true. 

    “You think I'm going to say it's what you deserve, right? Like the people who beat you up, that's what they would say, isn't it?”

    Curse Draco's body for betraying him and shuddering without permission at the mention of certain people and events Draco desperately wished he could forget.

    “All I want to say is that it's a reminder of what you were.” Potter spoke slowly and carefully, “Not what you are, not what you're going to be, just what you used to be and everything you went through to get to this point.”

    To give Potter credit, he had indeed not said what Draco had expected to hear. When he'd found Potter staring at the Mark, it had been a reminder of exactly why Draco needed to run away and why Potter could never truly trust him, it at least not for any other reason than a sense of duty as the Boy Who Lived, the Man Who Lived Again and everyone's favourite hero. But Potter still seemed determined to convince Draco that he was wrong.

    “M-Malfoy?” Potter murmured, reminding Draco how long he’d been silent for.

    Draco met Potter's eyes and found them clouded with concern, “You...for the first time in your life you were right and I was not. That is not what I thought you would say.” he smiled softly in the hope that this would he enough to appease Potter without the humiliation of an actual apology.

    “So are we good? Can we stop ignoring each other now?” Potter asked, smile every bit as hopeful as Draco's.

    Draco nodded, “I wish I hadn't gotten changed now or I'd go and tell Pansy.”

    “She knew about the fight?”

    “I wouldn't call it a  _ fight _ , Potter, but yes.” Draco was embarrassed at himself for admitting that but there wasn't much point lying now, “Of course she knew. I tell Pansy and Blaise everything. Or at least mostly everything.”

    “Oh, okay. That explains why it looked like they were glaring at me at lunch.” Potter laughed softly, “So they know about us running away at the same time as well?”

    Draco nodded again, “They helped me plan it all so when they saw me still in Hogsmeade when I should have been in New York, there was a lot of explanation to be done.”

    “Bet they thought I wasn't worth staying, right?”

    Draco's eyes widened in horror and he was all but ready to defend his friends with a lie when Potter chuckled.

    “It's okay, Ron and Hermione said the same about you. Well, mostly Ron.” Potter gave an easy smile.

    “It's the natural way of friends, I suppose.”

    Potter hummed in agreement and stood up, “You're probably right. For once.” he reached up behind his head and - almost to Draco's terror - tugged off his shirt! 

    Draco couldn't look away. Every time his brain told his head to turn, his neck refused to comply and he just sat there with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

***

Harry was about to pick up his pyjama top when he glanced at Malfoy and found him gaping. At Harry's torso. What was that about? “Err...Malfoy? Is there something wrong with my chest?”

    Malfoy shook his head violently and his eyes darted to the floor, “No. No, there isn't, I just...sorry. I'll turn around now. Goodnight, Potter.” he drew the curtains around his bed with himself inside them but was not in time to hide a raging blush from Harry.

    Harry was decidedly confused. When he fell asleep, it was to thoughts of Draco staring at him, and he was just as befuddled in the morning as he had been when it had happened.

    Malfoy and Zabini were already gone by this time Harry awoke and seemed determined to blank him at breakfast. It had gotten I the point where Harry was dying to talk about it. He wanted to tell  _ someone _ , even if not Malfoy, but that was impossible. It would be intrusive for anyone else to know something of that sort about Malfoy in case they drew the wrong conclusions. Not that Harry had the faintest idea what the right conclusions were. All he knew was that as much as it seemed like Malfoy must have been attracted to him, that physically could not be the case. Well, Harry could only hope that the next time they were alone together would see Malfoy back to normal. They had transfiguration together before lunch so Harry would see him then. Maybe even manage eye contact if he was lucky…

    As usual, Harry got stuck on the stairs when a staircase just would not take him where he needed to be, which meant he was late for the lesson. He ran the rest of the way in the hope that McGonagall would see how much he was sweating, realise how much effort Harry had put into being as minimally late as possible, and spare him the detention. When he walked in, he apologised quickly and rushed to the only available seat. Of course, the other occupant of that desk was something he hadn't taken into account. He only checked who was sat beside him after he'd already sat down.

    Draco Malfoy. Malfoy, who was resolutely ignoring Harry's presence but the blush Harry had spotter on Malfoy's cheeks last night was definitely making a reappearance this morning.

    “Thank you for deeming my lesson important enough to attend eventually.” McGonagall chided, “Any reason for your lateness?”

    Harry nodded, “Stairs. I got stuck on the fourth floor staircase and it kept going the wrong way. Sorry.”

    McGonagall gave a brisk nod of dismissal and turned to carry on with the lesson. Harry was glad she hadn't punished him. It wasn't as though he could have done anything to be on time.

    “And while you try and return these objects to the animals they once were, I want you to work in pairs. There will be one object per pair.” McGonagall pointed her wand at a box behind herself and various things began to distribute themselves between students.

    Other than hugging indignantly (in a manner Harry was almost used to by now), Malfoy did not react. He didn't even move when their object - a large, red jumper - planted itself on the table.

***

In Draco's defence, he still didn't know why he'd behaved like that around Potter. Just because he'd been shirtless, it was no excuse. It hadn't been deliberate, Draco hadn't even wanted to look at Potter's chest, of course he hadn't. He just...he'd been surprised that Potter took off his shirt without warning, that was all. Yes. That was it.

    Since the incident, he had successfully avoided Potter and almost forgotten anything was amiss until Potter sat down  _ next to _ Draco five minutes into transfiguration. Draco had been wondering where Potter was.

    Not that he was worried. Draco didn't want to have to go to the effort of looking for him to show he hadn't run away, which was why he wanted Potter to show up.

    The trouble was that as much we Draco wanted Potter in the room, he very much did  _ not  _ want Potter in quite such close proximity. Then to find out, after a demonstration of the spell they were learning, that he would have to work  _ with _ Potter, as a  _ team _ ! Clearly this was not Draco's lucky day. Draco could only hope that if he pretended the situation - and Potter - did not exist would make them go away. When a knitted mess landed on the table and Potter began repeating Draco's name with increasing irritation, Draco realised his plan had failed.

    “Malfoy!” Potter hissed for the umpteenth time.

    Draco wheeled around to face his partner (oh, wonderful terminology, well done Draco's brain), “What?!” he asked, hoping to get a rise from Potter.

    “You know what!” one point to Draco, “We need to do this together, McGonagall said it's too hard for one person.”

    “I'm sure you can cope. You are the famous Saint Potter, after all.” Draco smirked.

    “Malfoy!” Potter took a deep breath and pinched the bridge if his nose in exasperation. Draco definitely had a two point lead now on annoying Potter, “Look, if this is about yesterday then please just stop. You aren't making me forget what happened but if you just ask me to forget it then we can sort this out.”

    And there was Draco hoping for some miracle like Potter not having remembered, “Fine. For the record, I was…” he was what? What had he been doing? Draco needed a suitable lie, he still didn't know what he'd been doing! “I was curious to see if you had scars from the battle. Or embarrassing piercings or tattoos or something.” oh, yes, congratulations to Draco. He was Heir to the Malfoy estate and  _ that _ was the only lie he could come up with?

    If Potter's amused smirk was anything to go by, the absurdity of Draco's excuse had not gone unnoticed, “Sure. If you wanted to know, you could have just asked. I don't have any massive scars, this one is still the most memorable.” he pointed to the lightning bolt on his forehead after removing the mass of hair in its way.

    Had Potter aimed some kind of spell at Draco? He couldn't look away again! And he had the sudden desire to open up to Potter the way Potter just had with him.

***

“I have scars.” Malfoy whispered after a moment, “The worst are on my chest. Snape couldn't completely heal me after you-” he hesitated but that hardly mattered. Malfoy had said enough for Harry to understand exactly what he'd been referring to. 

    Harry could remember it so clearly and the guilt he felt had never left no matter how much he'd hated Malfoy or wanted to punch him in the face, “I'm sorry.”

    “What?” Malfoy's head snapped up.

    “I said I'm sorry. I didn't know what that spell was going to do or I never would have used it.” Harry met Malfoy's eyes, wanting to show him that he was being honest, “I know that isn't an excuse for what happened and I know this is really late to say it and you have no reason at all to forgive me but - I'm sorry.” 

    Malfoy looked stunned. Not angry or upset, just utterly taken aback. He didn't speak for a long time, so long that there were shouts of success from the other end of the room where Dean and the Ravenclaw he'd partnered with had succeeded in making their dinner plate grow a tail before Malfoy so much as blinked.

    “Potter.” Malfoy croaked, “Potter after all I've done, I deserved that at the very least. You don't have to apologise.” he took a deep breath, “Now, we need to try and get this back into whatever animal it used to be, we're already behind.

    Harry wanted to argue, to tell Malfoy how wrong he was about everything, but all his Gryffindor courage was gone. There would hopefully come a right time for that but it wasn't now in the middle of a lesson. Instead, he began working in the jumper with Malfoy until, with a delighted shout, he and Malfoy beat the rest of the class to it. The tiny lamb currently bleating on the desk was proof of that.

    Harry beamed at Malfoy, “Look, we did it! We make a good team, don't we?”

    “Yes.” Malfoy nodded slowly, the barest hint of a smile crossing his features, “I suppose we do. Well done us.”

    “Quite right, Mr Malfoy.” McGonagall appeared in front of their desk, “Congratulations to the both of you, your skill and dedication has clearly paid off. How about you try turning it back again for the remainder of the lesson?”

    Harry grinned and nodded, “Definitely. I remember how to do that from last week...I think.”

    “Either that or we'll end up with mutton splattered on the walls.” Malfoy smirked. The silence which met his comment turned the smirk into a frown.

    As McGonagall left, Harry nudged Malfoy with his elbow, “Maybe less of the exploding sheep jokes in front of the Professor “ he teased, “Now why don't we try this without blowing it up?”

***

One woolly jumper later and zero exploding sheep later and Draco was happily making his way to lunch.

    With Potter.

    “I was serious about being sorry.” Potter said softly, “You didn't deserve that. Please just...accept my apology even if you can't actually forgive me.”

    Draco shook his head, “Of course I forgive you, Potter. It's you who should be forgiving me, this is a ridiculous conversation.” how was Potter doing this? Draco seemed to have contracted verbal diarrhoea.

    “We're equally to blame for the last seven years.” Potter said gently, “I'm sorry for my half and if you're sorry too...then we can move on. Maybe even be friends. So...so can we try that?”

    Draco's initial reaction was to say yes. Then no. Then yes. He wanted to say yes but he knew he shouldn't. It would be a very bad idea to get more involved with Potter than he already was. Then again, it would be even worse to make an enemy of Potter. Again.

    Potter had his hand out, waiting patiently for Draco to shake or decline and Draco had been staring at it without realising. He looked up to meet Potter's eyes to find a hopeful smile on his face.

    Draco smiled back and reached out, ready to take Potter's hand -

    “There you are! Pansy said she needs to talk to you, we were wondering why you weren't at lunch yet.” Blaise had appeared behind Draco and was hugging him by the arm away from Potter, “Come on, you know she'll blow up if you don't get there soon.”

    Draco nodded and winced, “Just give me a second and I'll come with you.” he faced Potter again before Blaise could protest, took Potter's hand, and shook it, “Yes. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry too. Blaise is right, I should go, I'd rather not have Pansy meeting the fate our lamb narrowly avoided.” he winked before allowing Blaise to lead him on.

    “What in the name of Merlin was that?”

    “What?” Draco frowned at Blaise looking so shocked.

    “You. Saying sorry to Potter.” Blaise raised one eyebrow, “What did you do that’s so bad you had to shake hands and admit it was your fault?”

    Draco bristled, “Blaise, it's nothing.”

    “Really? Didn't look like nothing. It looked more like you and Potter are best friends or something. Is this you apologising for whatever made you rant at him this morning?”

    “That was his fault! I mean- nothing happened.”

    Blaise’s expression made it clear his slip up had very much been noticed.

    “Look, can we just drop it. I'm hardly going to become best friends with Potter, am I?”

    At least that seemed to convince Blaise. He carried on walking in silence to the end of the Slytherin table where Pansy had saved their spaces.

    It turned out that Pansy had wanted to tell Draco about a muggle clothes shop she'd heard about. Well, Draco did need a new suit…

***

The fact Malfoy had said yes to his proposition of friendship made a warmth settle in Harry's chest. It sat comfortably there and grew into butterflies of heat when Malfoy caught his eye in potions later that day, not that Harry would admit it to himself or anyone else.

    By the time dinner rolled around, Harry was in higher spirits than he had been since the beginning of September. He was even confident enough to take a seat at the Ravenclaw table with Luna. This year, since House Unity was the headmistress’s main priority, the rules about sticking to your house table had been lifted. The tables were only a guideline and though there weren't many people who broke from that guideline, it wasn't unheard of.

    “Harry, what a pleasant surprise.” Luna smiled brightly, “You look happy.”

    Harry nodded, “I am happy. It's been a good day.”

    “Any reason in particular?”

    “Well,” Harry didn't know what to say. He definitely couldn't mention Malfoy and he wasn't sure how much he could say without implying it, “Let’s just say I'm building bridges where they were always broken.”

    Luna have him a knowing look, “It's always a good idea to do that, especially with old enemies. They make good friends once your differences are resolved.”

    Had Harry mentioned old enemies? He didn't think he had but he nodded anyway and returned to his food, trying to push away the anxiety that Luna somehow knew what had happened with Malfoy. For some reason, Harry didn't want people knowing. He wanted to keep Malfoy as his own secret project and he hadn't even told Ron and Hermione everything yet because he felt like Malfoy was almost his and definitely not their business.

    Dinner passed with no more mentions of Harry's newest friend and Harry spend the evening writing to Ron and Hermione.

_ Hello. _

_     Considering I was supposed to run away, this week has been surprisingly not awful. I think I can cope with staying for a while now. People aren't ignoring me as much as they were and Malfoy still doesn't hate me so it's all good. He even agreed to start being nice rather than just not horrible.  _

_     Not much else has happened but there's going to be an eighth year quidditch game next week, we manager to get two teams together and I'm captain of ours. That should be fun. _

_     See you, _

**_     Harry _ **


	4. Searching for Happiness and Finding Muggle Chocolate

**Ch4 - Searching for Happiness and Finding Muggle Chocolate**

 

_ Dear Harry, _

_     It's wonderful that you aren't suffering so much now and that you haven't gone back to being Malfoy’s enemy again yet. You should try and clear the air, maybe get him to apologise for some of the things he did. It sounds like he wants to, or at least he knows he was wrong. _

_     I don't Ron would agree but I think you should forgive him if you honestly believe he means it. _

_     Ron wanted me to remind you you're still welcome to stay for Christmas. Even my parents are going to the Burrow with me on boxing day to meet his family, it won't be the same without you there. We completely understand why you'd rather not come but please don't worry about it being too late if you change your mind. _

_     We'd all love to see you there, _

_     Hermione x _

 

That had come with the morning post, Hermione's new owl bringing it over and cooing until Harry gave it food. Harry couldn't even remember the name of it. It was possibly a female name but he wouldn't have felt safe enough to bet on it. In his reply, he kindly refused the offer to spend Christmas away from Hogwarts (as he had every time Ron or Hermione had brought it up) and asked what the owl was called.

    As much as Harry loved his friends, and he did love them, he couldn't face spending Christmas with the Weasleys, not this year. It would be their first Christmas without Fred and they were meeting Hermione's parents...Harry would only get in the way of all of that, no matter what Ron and Hermione said. He didn't belong there this year. Harry was staying - not hiding, it definitely wasn't classed as hiding - at Hogwarts. That was final. Even if it transpired that he was the only eighth year there, which seemed increasingly likely with each conversation had about the holidays in any of his classes. Being at Hogwarts meant he wouldn't have to think about the reason everyone was missing; if he tried, he could almost pretend they were all just at home for Christmas, alive and well and happy rather than...not.

    “Are you planning to stay there all morning?”

    Harry looked up to see who'd just spoken, as though the cool tone wasn't enough of an indicator, “Maybe I am. I was just...writing. What do you want?”

    Malfoy was stood at his own bed, collecting books for lessons that day and adding them to his satchel, while Harry was still sat on his own bed with his finished reply in hand, “Have you considered writing at a time when we aren't due in charms in ten minutes? Your bag is clearly empty and you're not at all ready. You should hurry up.”

    “Shit.” Harry stood quickly, folding up his letter and stuffing it into the top drawer of his bedside cabinet before rushing to find his own books, “Sorry. I didn't even think about that.”

    Malfoy arched an eyebrow and smirked the way only he seemed to be able to - smug, irritating and patronising all at the same time, “Evidently not. It's a good job you have me here to remind you, isn't it?”

    “It was, thanks.”

    “Is that all?”

    “ _ Thank you _ , oh merciful one. You're my saviour! Better?”

    To Harry's surprise, Malfoy chuckled warmly as he nodded, sitting on his bed to watch Harry as he rushed around the room like a headless pixie. Only after he had everything ready and found Malfoy still on his bed did it occur to Harry that Malfoy had been  _ waiting _ for him. That was unexpected.

    Malfoy stood up and shouldered his satchel, “Are you finally ready or was there anything else you wanted to do. There's always the capacity to be more late than we already are.”

    Harry rolled his eyes, grinning and slinging his bag onto his back, “Nope. I think I'm ready now. Unless you wanted me to make us later, I'm sure I could find something to do.”

    “Potter, you are insufferable. Hurry up.” Malfoy swept out of the room without looking to see if Harry would follow.

    Harry did follow, jogging to keep up with Malfoy, “Why aren't you with Zabini and Parkinson, anyway? You're always with at least one of them and you only ever talk to me when they aren't here.”

    “Neither of them are in our class, did you really not know that?”

    Harry slowly shook his head.

    “You aren't very observant, are you? Blaise has runes, which finishes now, and Pansy went to meet him in the library.

 

***

 

Charms passed smoothly - Draco learning the theory behind a Patronus for next lesson when they would begin to try casting them and Potter showing off as usual by casting his own as a demonstration for the class. Finnegan and Thomas were among those who could also cast a Patronus already, thanks to Potter's training in fifth year. What had that little club been called? Dumbledore’s Army, that was it.

    Draco quickly pushed that name far from his mind. He didn't need to think about that man and how he'd nearly...it had still been his fault, even if Snape had ultimately done the deed. Draco was as much a murderer as Snape had been. Thinking about that was something Draco did not want to do.

    Aside from remembering that awful day and what he'd been a part of, the single most concerning aspect of the lesson had been when he read that a happy memory was key to conjuring a Patronus. Draco could remember times he'd been happy, of course he could, but the memories were all so long ago they had become vague and distant and tainted by everything else he'd been through. Half the people starring in his memories had since been killed or were in Azkaban until they did die, and the others had all made Draco happy by Draco hurting them. It felt wrong. The satisfaction he remembered at causing someone else's pain or sheer smugness at being better than Potter in some area of life didn't really fill Draco with joy the way he'd need to be for this spell and now Draco had learnt enough to know he shouldn't have enjoyed any of the things he was remembering.

    He'd been happy recently. Since he, Pansy, and Blaise had an unspoken agreement not to mention the war or any of that nature unless absolutely necessary, Draco could relax when he was around them, enough to almost treat them the way normal friends treated each other. This meant Draco could enjoy himself the way normal people did when he was with them and he did have happy memories of that. And... Merlin forbid, even the times he'd spent with Potter so far had been wonderful when they hadn't been fighting. Not Patronus wonderful but still good.

    Draco just needed advice. And maybe that advice would be best coming from someone who could already cast this stupid charm.

    Before he could change his mind, Draco rushed a note on a scrap piece of parchment, eyeing Potter from across the room before pointing his wand at the parchment and making it fold itself into an origami bird. This bird flew over the desks to Potter as soon as their professor's pack was turned.

    Potter seemed bemused by the sudden appearance of a letter but his first glance was to Draco, possibly because he could remember this trick being used by him before.

    In the interest of seeming nonchalant and casual, Draco merely raised one eyebrow and nodded to Potter, miming that Potter should open the note and hoping he'd understand. 

    Thankfully, he did, and he read through the letter with that ridiculous empress on of concentration plastered to his face the whole time. Being inside Potter's head must have been so confusing, especially if even trying to read a few polysyllabic words took so much effort. When Potter finally reached the end of the letter, he turned back to Draco and nodded.

    Thank goodness for that.

 

***

 

Once he'd acknowledged Malfoy's status as not having run away, Harry paid little mind to him for the rest of charms. That was, until he received a paper crane, gliding its way down to his desk. Harry had no way to be certain this was Malfoy's going but it was something Malfoy had done before… Harry immediately checked to see if Malfoy was watching him, which would suggest it had been his paper.

    And he was!

    Malfoy cocked an eyebrow and gestured in what Harry thought was a message compelling him to open the note. 

    Harry did and he read it, frown deepening as he did so. The more he read, the more confused he became.

 

_ Potter, _

_     I know we aren't supposed to meet today but I need to speak to you. You're free after lunch and so am I, I'll see you outside the Room of Requirement at 1.  _

_     Nod if you're coming. _

_     Draco _

 

    Harry met Malfoy's eyes again and nodded. Whatever this was, if Malfoy was actively asking to see him, Harry would gladly come to his aid. And he did.

    Harry arrived outside the section of wall where the door to the Room of Requirement would appear at around five to one and waited, wondering whether he should summon the room himself or not when Malfoy appeared.

    “Potter, I'm…” Malfoy grimaced, “I'm glad you came.” he began to pace back an forth in front of the wall, muttering his request to the Room under his breath until the door materialised, “Anything that happens from now on will not be repeated to anybody, do you understand? It does not leave that room.”

    Harry nodded, just the slightest bit concerned that he still had no idea what he was here for and what he'd just agreed not to tell anyone about. He followed Malfoy into the Room and did a double take when he found it almost exactly the same as it had been when he'd been training the DA there, “Malfoy, what are we doing here?”

    Malfoy closed the door and sighed heavily, “I'm never going to say this again so listen carefully. I need your help.” he scowled as he said it, probably disgusted at the very notion of needing help at all, especially from Harry. And having to admit it.

    Well, Harry was nothing if not fair. He'd make sure as much as possible that Malfoy didn't feel awkward or regret asking for help, as long as Malfoy wasn't going to ask Harry to help him hurt another person, “Okay. What with?” he tried for his best encouraging smile.

    “You can cast a Patronus. You taught Thomas and Finnegan to do it.” Malfoy paused until Harry nodded to show he was following, “Teach me. I have no memories to use, I don't know how to think of any, I have no idea where to begin.”

    “Everyone has some happy memories, even if it isn't as many as other people.” Harry gave a kind smile and pulled out his wand, “There's lots of different things you can pick - first kiss with someone if you still like them, I used to try my first time on a broom when I was learning or the day I met Ron on the train to Hogwarts, he was the first friend I ever really had. Just...something happy.”

 

***

 

“Your first time on a broom?” Draco asked with one eyebrow raised sceptically, “Wasn't that in our first flying lesson here?” he was almost certain that had been the lesson he'd stolen Longbottom's remembrall.

    Potter nodded slowly, “I know it doesn't sound like that much of a good memory but it was. It was the first time I ever felt close to free.”

    “Why?” Draco took a seat on the floor and leant against the wall. Surely Potter couldn't have had that much to confine him growing up like Draco had. Potter was the Chosen One, his family were harmless muggles, he didn't have the pressure of being a pureblood and honouring the family name, “You grew up with your muggle relatives, didn't you?”

    After a moment's hesitation, Potter sat beside Draco, “I was. But they hated wizards. My Aunt Petunia was my mother's sister and my mum was the first witch in the family, my aunt was jealous and she hated me for it too. They never even told me wizards existed or anything, I thought my parents died in a car crash until my Hogwarts letter came. Even then they tried to stop me getting it, Hagrid had to come and get me and tell me in person. I'm still not sure how many of my relatives know I exist.”

    “Well...I can't say I was expecting that.”

    Potter laughed softly, “I wasn't my own person until I came here.”

    “Actually, I can understand that. But I couldn't use that memory myself. “

    “Why not?”

    “I just...can't.” truthfully, Draco couldn't allow himself to enjoy any memory in which he'd hurt someone else for no reason. Not now he knew how wrong he'd been in doing it in the first place, “And I doubt a first kiss would work either. Or making friends, thinking about them doesn't make me happy any more. This is pointless.”

    Potter shook his head quickly, “It isn't. Even if you can't use anything from before the battle, you can still make happy memories, you already will have done. Some people never learn to cast a Patronus anyway, not just because they weren't happy enough. I can guarantee nobody will get it tomorrow. There's time and there's no pressure if you can't do it.”

    “Potter, you managed on your first try, I'm sure. Don't patronise me or I'm leaving right now.”

    Potter snorted, “You want to know what happened the first time I tried to cast a Patronus? I fainted. It was weeks before anything else happened at all and even then it was whisps of white smoke until I had to face a real dementor and it was life or death.”

    Draco grinned, relaxing a little at the thought of that, “So to beat you, all I have to do is stay conscious?” 

    “In my defence, there was a boggart, which had turned into a dementor, right in front of me at the time.”

    “Oh, excused, excuses. I'll do better than you. Well, if I can find a happy enough memory, I will.” Draco sighed heavily, trying to think back to anything he could possibly use. The happiest he'd been recently was when Potter had given his wand back. Surely that wasn't enough...was it? “I think I have one. But it might not work.”

    Potter smiled kindly and stood up, offering his hand to help Draco do the same, “Like I said, nobody gets it right first time. You have to work at it. If I'd known this was what you wanted, is have brought chocolate. It really helps you recover, we could have practised longer. Actually… If you give me a second, I think I can get us some.” he waited for Draco to take his hand and stand before making his way towards the door.

    Narrowing his eyes, Draco watched for a moment in disbelief. Why would chocolate even help with magic?

 

***

 

Harry opened the door and stood in the hallway outside the Room of Requirement. He knew there was chocolate in his dorm, he was just hoping this would actually allow him to get it, “Accio my chocolate.” he called. He didn't completely expect this to work but it was worth a try and Harry did think he'd felt a tug on his magic from the direction of the dorms. His left hand was out ready to catch the chocolate if it came and his right still held his wand.

    “Potter, that is never going to work.” Malfoy had come up behind Harry and was speaking into his right ear, “I think we can at least attempt this spell without chocolate. What kind is it you have, anyway?”

    Harry grinned, “Why? Are you a chocolate snob, Malfoy?”

    “I most certainly am not. Just because I'm fussy, doesn't make me a snob.”

    “Of course it doesn't.” Harry shook his head, still watching the corridor intently. He was glad he had been watching when he noticed a small, purple projectile hurtling towards them and it was only because Harry had been paying attention that he was able to catch it in one hand, “I  _ knew _ this was going to work! This is muggle chocolate, you have to at least try some before you let your snobbery get in the way.” it was only dairy milk and it didn't come with cards and hop like a chocolate frog but it definitely tasted better.

    Malfoy snatched the chocolate from Harry's hand, rolling his eyes as he looked it over and returned to the inside of the Room, “I'm having some now. Wouldn't want to use this to recover and find out it's disgusting now.”

    Harry laughed softly and followed him back into the Room, “If you must.”

     It turned out Malfoy liked the chocolate enough to eat five cubes before they did anything else, then stand up and demand they hurry up and start the practising because he didn't have all day to spend with Harry.

    Harry was happy to allow this one lapse in manners and he pulled out his wand to cast his own Patronus as a demonstration for Malfoy. He sent his stag around the room, “So that's what you're aiming for, but it could be any animal. Get out your wand and just focus on the memory. Don't cast the spell until you're sure you aren't thinking about anything but the happy memory.” 

    Malfoy nodded and Harry noticed him fumbling, taking out one wand and then switching it for another. Why did Malfoy still have his Ministry wand on him?

 

***

 

Potter giving him this wand, Potter saying he trusted him, Potter trusting Draco… Draco focused on it, thought about the way it had made him feel until he was sure he was full of it and he was ready to-

    “Expecto Patronum!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I broke the habit of starting and ending the chapters with letters between the Golden Trio but the cliffhanger just felt too good to pass up on :) Comments and kudos are what make this worthwhile so thank you in advance for anyone who leaves any!


	5. First Names and Shattering a Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This follows on directly from the last chapter, I'm sorry for the wait even with the cliffhanger! I started reading the Silence of the Lambs and couldn't stop reading instead of writing this chapter!

**Ch 5 - First Names and Shattering a Window**

 

_ Potter giving him this wand, Potter saying he trusted him, Potter trusting Draco… Draco focused on it, thought about the way it had made him feel until he was sure he was full of it and he was ready to- _

_     “Expecto Patronum!” _

 

***

 

Harry watched Malfoy screw his eyes closed in concentration, holding out his wand in a grip tight enough for his knuckles to turn white and his hand to shake a little. He could only hope it meant Malfoy was focusing on the right memory.

    “Expecto Patronum!” Malfoy yelled, eyes opening wide to see if he'd succeeded.

    A blue-white puff of glistening smoke shot from the wand and the surprise sent Malfoy stumbling backwards, “What was that? Potter, what was that? Did I do it wrong?” he turned frantically to Harry, who was grinning broadly.

    “No! No, you did it right, Malfoy, that was brilliant.” he offered Malfoy a cube of chocolate by way of a reward, “Better than I did for ages.”

    “Oh. Well, of course it is, I knew that. I'm a genius, Potter, of course I did it right.” Malfoy took the chocolate and smirked at Harry, “But that wasn't an animal, why?”

    “Like I said, that takes time. That was amazing for a first try. You must have picked a good memory. What was it?”

    Malfoy froze, “None of your business.”

    Harry nodded quickly, “Of course it isn't. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I was just curious.” he definitely didn't want to scare Malfoy off by forcing him to be open when he didn't want to be.

    “I'm ready to try again.” Malfoy said after a moment, “I'll try focusing on it more and see if that helps. As long as you keep the chocolate coming, I'll keep going with the spell.” he stole another piece. After a good hour, Malfoy still hadn't cast anything close to a full Patronus but had produced more smoke and even what could have been described as a shield of pale blue light. They'd split the last of the chocolate and returned to the common room together.

    All in all, it had been an odd meeting and yet Harry had enjoyed it. Malfoy could be good company when he wasn't acting like a complete troll. Harry didn't know what to make of that revelation and the only way he could think to react was by going to the two people who, when combined, gave the best advice Harry had ever gotten, “Malfoy, I have to write a letter, I'll see you later.” he smiled warmly as he left, glad to see Zabini sat by the fire in the common room; Malfoy could join him instead of sitting alone.

    “It may come as a surprise to you, Potter, but I can function quite well without knowing your whereabouts at all times.” he smirked, “I'll see you when I have to.”

    Harry couldn't help but grin as he turned towards the dorms.

    “Potter, wait.”

    Confused, Harry looked back at Malfoy over his shoulder.

    “Thank you.” Malfoy said almost inaudibly.

    Harry only smiled wider, “You're welcome.”

 

_ I need your help. Both of you. I'm spending time with Malfoy and liking it, not just because I have to. Is that weird?  _

_     I wouldn't feel like this if I wasn't sure he's changed and he has. He's not the same Malfoy he was before so it isn't like I'm becoming friends with the enemy. _

_     Don’t just say it's bad because Malfoy used to be a prat and don't just say it's good because of House Unity and everything. Both of you be honest, okay? _

_     Thanks. I know I shouldn't be analysing everything so much but I really can't help it when it's Malfoy. _

_     Harry _

 

***

“Where did you get off to?” Blaise demanded the second Draco sat down beside him.

    “Considering I didn't tell you where I was going when I went, what makes you think I'm going to tell you now?” Draco replied, “I was busy. Now I'm not. Where's Pansy, anyway?”

    Blaise let out a heavy sigh, “Well, apparently when we went for a walk earlier, it ruined her hair and she absolutely  _ had _ to take a shower, then spend the rest of the century returning her hair to the state it was in before.”

    Draco chuckled softly, “That sounds like her.” Pansy always put a lot of effort into looking flawless.

    “I can't say I can tell the difference.” Blaise confessed, “I think she looks gorgeous no matter what she's done to her hair or makeup.”

    “You, my friend, are so far gone.”

    Blaise nodded, grinning a little with his eyes slightly glazed over, “I wouldn't have it any other way.”

    Was it bad that part of Draco was jealous? Not of either of them in particular but of how happy they were. Pansy and Blaise were happy together and where did that leave Draco? With two friends that preferred each other to him and Harry Potter not completely hating him. Congratulations, Draco. What had the world come to when Potter counted among the few people Draco actually wanted to be around?

    “Hey! Earth to Draco.” Blaise nudged Draco's arm, “What's so important you'd rather think about it than talk to me?”

    Draco hadn't been paying attention! What was Blaise asking? Something like...what Draco was thinking about. That was it. Quick, answer! “Potter.” he blurted. That's what he'd been thinking about. Judging by Blaise’s expression, however, that was the wrong answer.

    “Harry Scarface Potter is more important than me? Thank you, traitor.”

    “What?” Draco shook his head quickly, “That isn't what I meant, I was just thinking about him, that's all.”

    “Oh, really?” Pansy, as ever, had chosen the perfect moment to join the conversation, hair now brushed back into an immaculate bun, save for her fringe, and still damp, “Who are we thinking about? Is he someone I should know about?”

    “ _ Nobody _ .” Draco answered, glaring at Blaise and willing him not to reply. Draco really needed to work on the imperius curse if he ever wanted Blaise to obey him.

    “He's thinking about Potter.”

    Pansy's eyebrows shot up higher than her fringe, “No. You aren't about to get obsessed again, are you?”

    “What? Of course I'm n-” Draco narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean ‘again’?”

    Blaise laughed, “She means that every year you make yourself a reason to obsess over Harry Potter until he's literally the only thing you talk about. Ask anyone who's been in the Slytherin common room with you. We're all fed up.” he paired his solemn admission with a falsely sweet smile.

    “I am  _ not _ obsessed with Potter!” Draco hoped his scowl looked indignant enough. Of course he wasn't obsessed with Potter. Every previous year he'd only thought about Potter so much because as enemies, he had needed to. It was normal to mention someone you hated as long as it was to plot against them.

    Although, Draco didn't hate Potter now. But he was thinking about Potter for the sake of remembering when they had to meet. It still meant nothing. Of course. 

    Draco was perfectly fine and any levels of obsession he experienced were completely understandable.

 

***

 

_ Dear Harry,  _

_     If you're right that he's changed, then there's absolutely no reason you shouldn't enjoy it. I always thought you were quite similar aside from your views on muggle borns and on Voldemort. If Malfoy is willing to admit he was wrong, then you should be willing to accept that and accept his friendship for as long as he doesn't give you a reason not to. _

_     It sounds strange after last year but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing. I trust your judgement and I think you should give Malfoy a chance thiist like I know Dumbledore would.  _

_     Hermione x _

 

_ Mate, I wouldn't say you should stay away just because of what Malfoy used to be like. Not any more. He saved your life and as much as I still find him disgusting, he doesn't sound half as bad as before. _

**** _ If you were his friend, that would be okay with me. Just don't let him turn you Slytherin or anything. And don't expect me to be his best friend either, it will be really awkward no matter what. And obviously if he does anything to hurt you, I'll kill him. _

_     Ron _

 

Well, that was far more positive than Harry had been expecting. He'd been holding out on his friends to tell him he was being ridiculous and that he should keep his distance but now he didn't have any reason to stop himself from really getting to know Draco.

    No...Malfoy. Not Draco.

    They were hardly on first name terms, not even slightly. He was only thinking Draco because Hermione wrote it.

    He'd gotten Ron and Hermione's letters the morning after his impromptu Patronus lesson with Malfoy and today was their first charms lesson attempting to cast the charm. As he already knew how to do that, Harry was allowed to help teach the rest of the class, as were Dean and Seamus. If Harry focused more on helping Malfoy than anyone else, nobody mentioned it…

    There were very varied results from every member of the class, ranging from nothing at all up to puffs of smoke and shield-forms. Even Malfoy bettered his shield from yesterday and Harry was pretty certain that would have been enough to ward off actual dementors, should Malfoy ever feel the need. Harry told him so and earnt himself a very warm smile on gratitude. It made teaching Malfoy yesterday feel worthwhile because that smile meant Malfoy - at least on some level - respected him and probably wanted to be around him too, even if he was fighting it. 

    Harry would have fought just as hard if this was before the battle. But the battle had changed everything, including Harry.

    Teaching people to cast Patronuses again reminded Harry of the DA and how much he'd loved helping people then. And all the people from the DA who hadn't survived, regardless of everything Harry had taught them.

    Harry shook his head and pushed it from his mind.

    He and Malfoy had a meeting today before lunch so Harry would try and help Malfoy to relax about him. He wanted Malfoy to be able to trust him and not feel bad doing so.

    When it came to their meeting, Harry found himself actually excited to see Malfoy again. He entered the common room to see Malfoy sat with Parkinson and Zabini and on instinct made a beeline to join them before anyone could protest. It wasn't as though Malfoy's friends didn't already know about their meetings, Harry was hardly harming Malfoy's reputation by meeting him here instead of alone in their dorm.

    The odd thing was that Harry was sure he'd heard the word ‘Potter’ buried in the mutterings of at least two of the trio before they noticed him and hushed each other.

 

***

 

“Padma told me you were getting cosy with Potter in charms today.” Pansy announced as she took a seat beside Draco in the common room, Blaise in tow.

    “Padma who?”

    “Padma Patil.” Pansy added with only the usual level of condescension, “I do have friends who aren't you two, Drake. I can't be the only girl I know or I'd literally die.”

    Blaise shot her an affronted glare, “What's wrong with Draco and I?”

    Pansy huffed and shook her head quickly, “Nothing's  _ wrong  _ with either of you, dear. But as the only girl of this group, I do actually need friends who are girls. Millicent isn't exactly the best company considering how well she's doing at not being here. I've had to make do. And anyway, that isn't the point. The point is that I've heard Draco and Potter were all over each other in charms and I want to know why.”

    Draco narrowed his eyes, “Nobody was all over anybody, Pansy. Or a little bit over. Nobody was anything. And if anybody was, it wouldn't be Potter and I because that would be disgusting. He was helping everybody with their Patronuses because he can already cast them. So were Finnegan and Thomas. If Potter happened to stay with me longer than anybody else, it was because he seems to believe us having to meet up every day is permission to act as though we're friends.” and it definitely has nothing to do with the fact Potter was already teaching Draco to cast a Patronus in his spare time. It was odd that Draco actually felt guilty for lying to his friends; it wasn't long ago he would have lied to Vince and Greg without a second thought. It was another side effect of trying to become a better person, Draco supposed.

    “Well, I'm not sure I believe you.” Pansy grinned, “When you were talking about Potter yesterday, I thought you actually were just getting obsessed becaudebite you but the way Padma was talking, Potter was just as obsessed with you. And not only in a ‘Malfoy's up to something’ way.”

    “What are you saying? You think I have  _ feelings _ for Harry Potter, of all people?” 

    “Actually, I was going to say it was Potter who has feelings for you and that you were planning something...but now I'm not so sure.” Pansy smirked, “Maybe you do have feelings for Potter too. Blaise, what are you - oh! Hello, Potter.” she had stopped mid sentence when Blaise elbowed her in the side and her eyes were locked on something behind Draco, which happened to actually be the Golden Boy himself.

    “Hi. I thought we might as well do the whole ‘congratulations on not running away’ thing here since I've got nothing better to do and you wouldn't have to move if I came over so...hi.” Potter smiled dumbly, seemingly oblivious to the topic of conversation before he'd arrived. He settled into the sofa, seeming to shift closer to Draco.

    Pansy was looking at Draco with the most smug expression he'd ever seen, clearly believing this proved her right, at least about how Potter felt, if not Draco. Which was ridiculous.

    “How eloquent. Hello, Potter.” Draco turned a forced smile on him, “Congratulations on not running away.”

    Potter only seemed to smile wider, “Same to you. You know, there are probably more productive things we could be doing with our meetings than this.”

    Blaise snorted.

    Draco ignored him, “Like what?” he really hoped he'd like the answer but didn't see how that would be possible.

    “Well, we could do some more work on your Patronus. Not now but another day.” Potter didn't seem to notice how much Draco was not enjoying this conversation, “You're already doing really well for only two lessons and if we kept going, you could probably have a full Patronus well before anyone else.”

    “One.” Draco corrected, “Only one lesson. The first lesson was theory.” he met Potter's eyes, daring him to contradict. He hadn't told Pansy and Blaise about their private lesson and had no intention of doing so.

 

***

Harry was pretty sure that look meant Malfoy wanted him not to mention their Patronus practice yesterday. What he wasn't so sure about was why...well, here would be time to ask about that later. Right now, Harry was going to prove himself as a good friend by lying to Malfoy's other friends on his behalf, “You're right. Forgot about that. You did do really well, though. That point still stands.”

    Malfoy's lips were slightly parted. Words, however, seemed to be beyond him at present.

    Parkinson did not have the same trouble, “I'm sure he did. With your tutoring him all lesson, Draco probably didn't have a choice in how good he was. He does love attention, especially from certain people.” she smirked even as Malfoy fixed her with a glare.

    Something was definitely going on here. The difficulty was that Harry, being the outsider, had no right to ask what it was. Well, unless Parkinson and Zabini left, he was the outsider.

    “I do not  _ love  _ attention.” Malfoy said eventually, “At least not from the likes of Potter, anyway. Especially if that attention is helping me when I don't ask for it. I could have done just as well on my own.” he scowled in Harry's direction but couldn't seem to meet Harry's eyes.

    Harry could feel his own anger turning his hands into fists, “Is that why you thanked me afterwards? Or why you followed my advice whenever I have you it? For someone who doesn't want help, you do a good job pretending otherwise.” he could cope with lying for Malfoy, he could take the insults if he was allowed to give as good as he got in return, but he would not tolerate Malfoy being totally ungrateful. Harry could easily not have helped him and if Malfoy was going to pretend he hadn't wanted help then Harry would just have to stop helping.

    “No, you're just vain enough to believe anything I may have done wasn't just out of politeness.” Malfoy still wasn't looking Harry in the eye, “You have a hero complex, you believe everybody needs you and now there isn't a Dark Lord to save us all from, you just wander around like a lost puppy until you find someone you can bother by trying to help them.”

    Parkinson laughed.

    Zabini seemed to be exercising self-restraint by not making a sound.

    That was enough for Harry and he stood up and left, hearing Parkinson congratulate Malfoy before they were out of earshot.

    Harry ate with Luna that day and spend most of lunch glaring in the direction of the Slytherin table. He needed to have this out with Malfoy. To talk to him alone. And when he saw Malfoy standing to peace the Great Hall without Zabini and Parkinson, Harry saw his chance and took it.

    The only way to be safe was to allow Malfoy time to believe he wasn't being followed, then Harry could use the Marauders’ Map to find him. Watching Draco Malfoy's dot pace through the corridors wasn't cheating, was it? 

    As he watched, he saw Malfoy run into a few students on their way to their own common room. Students who seemed to be getting uncomfortably close to Malfoy, almost as though it were an ambush…

 

***

 

There were only three of them this time. Draco had been on his way to shut himself in his dorm for at least an hour when the body-bind caught him squarely in thee back and he was left to the seventh years’ mercy,  or lack of it, as they took turns throwing punches, kicks and insults. 

    Then suddenly a window smashed. Everyone's heads - and Draco's eyes - turned to see what had caused it. 

    Standing at the end of the corridor with his wand raised in one hand and a fist formed from the other was Harry Potter, “I am not afraid to do what I just did to the window to all of you if you don't leave. I don't care what Malfoy did, this is not the way to solve it.”

    Draco was helpless to say or do anything that might stop Potter. He was paralysed and it seemed as though two of the other boys were as well, they were barely moving except to breathe.

    The remaining assailant stepped forward, “Why would you defend him? Have you forgotten who this is?  _ What  _ he is?”

    “No.” Potter took a step forward, releasing Draco from his body bind with a flick of his wand, “But you seem to have forgotten who you are the only people acting like Death Eaters right now are you. Do you think that when I fought Voldemort, when I let him kill me, that I did it so you could carry on his legacy like this? This is what he would be doing if he wasn't dead.”

    Everyone but Potter flinched at the Dark Lord’s name. Not that Draco had expected to be able to shrink any closer to the floor than he already had been. As soon as Potter had released him, Draco had crumpled against the wall and watched the whole exchange with wide, fearful eyes.

    Nobody replied to Potter.

    “I know all of your names and if you don't want me to bring them to McGonagall right now then I suggest you leave and never do this again.” Harry's eyes flashed dangerously and started between each of Draco's attackers in turn until they found their feet and fled as quickly as possible, leaving Draco alone with Harry.

    Immediately, Gryffindor’s Golden Boy was crouching beside Draco, trying to assess the damage.

    Draco didn't want that. He didn't want Harry's pity and as much as he wished he could convince himself otherwise, Draco definitely didn't deserve Harry's kindness. When Harry reached for Draco's cheek, Draco tried his best to get out of the way, “Harry, don't.”

    Harry raised his eyebrows, seeming to realise what Draco said at the same time Draco did. He'd used Harry's first name. He was still doing it in his head!

    “I need to help you.” Harry spoke softly, gently, hand still hovering close to Draco's cheek without touching him, “I'm pretty sure your nose is broken, I just want to hold you still while I fix it. You can run off and pretend this never happened but please let me help you first.”

    But Draco didn't deserve Harry's help. He didn't  _ want  _ Harry's help. Did he? Harry was waiting patiently, not taking Draco's silence for a yes but also not leaving as though it were a no. He was allowing Draco to choose what happened, which was more than anyone had done in a long time. Eventually, Draco nodded, “Just tell me what you’re going to do before you do it.”

 

***

 

Harry was still processing being called by his first name as he waited for Malfoy to reply. Did it mean anything? Did Harry want it to mean anything? He'd thought of Malfoy as Draco by mistake once but that hadn't meant anything at all. Maybe this was just a mistake like that had been. Or possibly it was because they were becoming close. Most friends were on first name terms so it would actually be more normal for them if they were too.

    Malfoy eventually nodded, “Just tell me what you're going to do before you do it.” he met Harry's eyes.

    “Okay. Okay, I will. First, I'm going to fix your nose.” Harry allowed his left hand to cup Malfoy's jaw, avoiding a large bruise on his cheek and firmly but gently keeping his head still, “This is going to hurt but you'll be better for it. Tell me when you're ready.”

    Malfoy took a deep breath and leant into Harry's hand almost imperceptibly. Almost… “Ready.”

    “Episkey.” Harry pointed his wand to Malfoy's nose and watched it snap back into place as Malfoy winced, but otherwise did not react. He quickly used scouring charms for the blood without letting go of Malfoy's jaw.

    When Harry looked up from his work, he found Malfoy staring straight into his eyes, “Did you mean it? You have all their names?”

    “Yeah. I can't tell you how but I do know them and if I see then come anywhere near you again, I'm reporting it. They can't do this to you.”

    Malfoy narrowed his eyesQ, “Why not? The things they say are true. I'm only paying for what I've done and what my father did.” he reached up to take Harry's wrist and tug his hand down.

    “Mal-” no, first names, “-Draco, that isn't fair. They had no right to hurt you and I hope to Merlin I've scared them enough not to do it again.”

    Malfoy raised one eyebrow at Harry calling him Draco but otherwise ignored it, “You did break a window.”

    “I forgot about that.” Harry grinned suddenly, “That was actually an accident.”

    “We're you aiming for something else?”

    Harry shook his head, “I wasn't aiming for anything. Things like that just happen when I get emotional sometimes, my magic gets out of control. I was angry.”

    “You…” Malfoy pushed himself further to fully sit up against the wall and grimaced only slightly at the pain the motion caused, “You were so angry you lost control of your magic and smashed the window?” he seemed obsessed with eye contact, as though he would be able to see into Harry's mind through his eyes.

    Harry could only give a slow nod, “Like I said, it happens. With what they were doing, I'm just glad I didn't break anything else.”

    “I don't understand. Why would it make you so angry? It isn't as though they hurt any of your little friends, plus have you forgotten what I said to you before? I lied about wanting your help purely to cover myself because Pansy and Blaise don't know you helped me with my Patronus yesterday. I insulted you. If anything, you should have enjoyed watching me suffer. After everything...can you honestly say you could ever see me as anything close to a friend?”

    Draco had only been as bad as he had so he could continue a lie? That...was a surprisingly comforting thought. But the important thing now wasn't to dwell on that, it was to answer the question. Did Harry see Malfoy as a friend?

    He didn't think he held a fridge, they'd both done their apologies for the feud they'd had - it had been as much Harry's fault as Draco's really - and they were acting the way friends usually did….

 

***

 

When Harry didn't reply for a long time, Draco began to feel a growing sense of dread. Of course Harry didn't see him as a friend. They would never be that close and Draco should have known not to ask such a stupid question.

    “Yes.”

    What? Draco blinked rapidly and forced himself to surface from the thoughts he'd been submerged in, “What?”

    “Yes. You're the most irritating person I've ever met but I do see you as my friend. And also as my friend who's currently injured. I can't do much else except try to lighten the bruises. Nothing else is broken, is it?”

    Draco had forgotten his injuries in the light of their conversation, “No. No, I don't think so. Harry, you can leave now if you wish, I can do the rest on my own. I'm sure you have places to be.”

    “Of course not.” Harry held his wand over a particularly painful area where Draco had been punched in the cheek and the throbbing began to ebb away, “For one, I actually came here to talk to you so I don't have anywhere to be. For another, I wouldn't leave you here anyway. I'm staying with you until you're back in the common room and you're safe.”

    Harry had come looking for Draco? Draco filed that under things he could think on later, “But  _ why _ ? Why would you want to look after me?”

    “Because, Draco, I do actually care about you. This is what friends do. Now come on, where else are you hurt?”

    The rest of Harry's work was carried out in relative silence until Draco was sure he could stand and walk on his own, then Harry repaired the window and set off towards the common room with Draco close by.

    When they reached the common room, Harry began to walk away and Draco swiftly snatched hold of his wrist to stop him, “Thank you.” he said softly, “I don't want you to leave me alone out of politeness. Stay if you want to and leave if you want to.”

    Harry's eyes flashed first to his wrist where Draco's grip was gradually slackening, then to Draco's eyes, “You're welcome. And I will stay. But seriously, if you start blaming me for this in front of your friends or something, I won't be happy.”

    Draco shook his head quickly and tugged Harry by the arm towards the kettle. He badly needed a cup of tea before anybody else returned from lunch and broke the peace settling between himself and Harry, “I won't. I shouldn't have been the way I was before, I'm-” the word didn't want to come. It felt wrong but he knew he had to say it because not saying it felt worse, “I'm sorry.”

    Harry's shocked, bright smile seemed like reward enough for Draco's confidence, “It’s okay. Just don't do it again and we're fine. I won't tell them about me helping you with your Patronus and I wouldn't have said anything in the first place if I'd known you hadn't told them.”

    Draco stirred the milk and sugar into his tea before turning to look for a suitable sofa, “I only didn't tell them because they'd be suspicious. And don't ask what they'd be suspicious of, you don't need to know.”

    Harry sat beside Draco and smiled warmly, “It's fine, I think I get it. I could have told Ron and Hermione about it but I didn't and I'm not totally sure why.”

    Draco thought Harry must just have been embarrassed. Teaching a Death Eater to be happy wouldn't have been high on Harry's list to be proud of, let alone anybody else's.

 

***

 

Harry waited for Draco's reply and when none came, he spoke again, “I think I kept it from then mostly because it felt like I had you all to myself. As in, as my friend. Obviously. Because everything I do is always to do with them and it's quite nice having having something which isn't to discuss with them like they have their relationship to themselves. Plus, I didn't want them to tell me you weren't worth the effort or something. Because you really are. But I was writing to them and they got back to me and I think they like you too. Or they like you from what I've put in my letters, anyway. So they'd be really positive about If I did tell them. Not that I'm going to if you'd rather I didn't.”

    Malfoy - no, Draco - was searching Harry's eyes for something, not that Harry knew what it was. When he was satisfied, he spoke, “They only like me because you see more good in people than there really is. In your letters, I probably sound like a completely different person now.”

    “Well you are.” Harry stated simply, “And you're a better one. One who I want as my friend just like Ron, Hermione, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna and...everyone else are.” he smiled warmly and openly at Draco.

    “Are you not ashamed to be associated with me?”

    “Draco,” Harry purposefully emphasised Draco's first name, “I just threatened to disintegrate three people because they were beating you up. You really think I'm ashamed of you?”

    A slow and small smile inched its way onto Draco's face, “Maybe not. But if you want this-” he gestured to the space between them, “to become a regular thing, you'll have to win over Pansy and Blaise.”

    Harry grinned, “I can do that. Why don't you all come with me to Hogsmeade tomorrow? It's not a normal Hogsmeade weekend so everywhere will be less crowded.”

    “You want to go to Hogsmeade with me? I mean us?” 

    “Of course I do. It'll be fun, won't it?” Harry certainly hoped it would, anyway.

    Draco shrugged and then smiled brightly at Harry, “Either way, if you buy them both drinks, they'll love you forever.”

    Harry laughed and continued the conversation until Parkinson and Zabini returned to the common room. Draco passed on the invite to Hogsmeade and Harry left once they'd accepted.

 

_ I'm going into Hogsmeade with Draco and also Parkinson and Zabini tomorrow! I know how weird that sounds but I'm trying to make them like me and Draco said this would be the best way to do it. _

_     I'm crazy, aren't I? _

_     Harry _


	6. Becoming a Slytherin and a Very Big Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies again for the slow update. This time I have an excuse. My exams only finished on Friday so I had zero time until then...now I can get back to writing :)

**Ch 6 - Becoming a Slytherin and a Very Big Almost**

 

_ Since when was he called Draco? You really must be good friends if you're on first name terms now. _

_     I still do think you're a bit insanity but it does sound like Malfoy has changed and if you want to be friends, you can't have his friends not liking you. It does make sense. _

_     Hope it goes well, _

_     Ron _

 

Draco was sat beside Harry. Pansy and Blaise were opposite them. Harry had allowed Draco to read Ron's letter after he'd done so and Draco could see why Harry had done it; Harry was clearly trying to prove a point that he wasn't embarrassed after their conversation yesterday and of course, as with everything else he did, Harry was succeeding. 

    In the common room that morning, Pansy had surprised everyone by calling Harry over to join them and sit with them at breakfast, which was where they currently were, and it confused Draco more than he liked. It was Pansy who had been so eager to agree to their Hogsmeade trip yesterday and Draco had put that down to the offer of a free drink, yet now...this was suspicious friendliness. Something was definitely going on and Draco didn't enjoy not knowing what it was.

    “So?” Harry shook Draco from his thoughts, “You can tell he's okay with this can't you? What do you think?”

    Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes, Potter. You don't have to convince me any more. Now, back to the matter at hand. We were talking about our plans for this morning.”

    Blaise smiled a little too brightly when he realised Draco and Harry had rejoined their conversation, “We need to go to Honeydukes! And obviously the Three Broomsticks so we can get those drinks Harry promised.”

    For one terrible moment, Draco panicked. He was more than a little terrified that Blaise’s brash nature or Pansy’s general plotting tendencies would be too much for Harry and make Harry change his mind about Draco being worth the effort. Harry couldn't have known the sheer amount of effort he'd been promising. 

    When Harry broke into a laugh, however, Draco calmed, “I won't forget about that, don't worry. You'll all get your drinks and then I can watch you fight over who buys the next round.” Harry grinned.

     “You're really prepared to stay out that long with three Slytherin's?” Pansy quirked an eyebrow, “You really are brave. Or stupid. We could do anything to you, Potter, aren't you scared?”

    Harry shook his head with a grin, “Draco's harmless and he's the most Slytherin Slytherin there is. You can't be too much worse.”

    Blaise nodded with an amused smile, “You might be right. Pansy is scary, incredibly terrifying sometimes, but she wouldn't actually hurt you unless you hurt her first. Then again, if you hurt her,  _ I'd _ hurt you. Might even try killing you.”

    Pansy rolled her eyes, “You couldn't kill a fly if I pulled its wings off for you first.” she smiled sweetly at him, not quite apologising but implying some kind of apology. 

    “I was kind of hoping we could go the whole day without hurting anybody.” Harry turned to smile at Draco, “You weren't planning anything, were you?”

    Draco froze, “Harry, I wouldn't! I mean... Potter, you're an idiot if you think I'd tell you about anything I was planning.” he could feel his cheeks burning at how easily Harry had worried him. Harry just took him off balance too easily and every time it seemed Harry may have been offended, Draco felt compelled to jump to his aid. Apparently even when said aid was unnecessary Draco had to publicly reassure Harry. There was clearly something wrong with Draco when it came to Harry Potter…

 

***

 

Their day out began well, all awkwardness gradually dissipating until Harry may as well have been part of their group with the way he was behaving. By the time they made it to the Three Broomsticks, Harry was laughing and joking with the others like they'd always been friends. He found he liked them a lot once he knew how they worked and when they were joking. He definitely liked Draco, that was what had brought him here in the first place. Harry levitated their glasses to the table and sat beside Draco. They were in a booth on the corner so Harry and Draco took one side with Parkinson and Zabini next to them.

    “Potter, if you're so much if a match for Draco,” Parkinson spike up, smirking over the rim of her glass, “you should prove it. Tell us something you've done that might impress us. Have you even broken a rule at all in your life?” 

    Harry laughed, “You have no idea. You know in third year, me and Hermione went back in time. It was so we could save Sirius and Buckbeak, Hagrid’s hippogriff.”

    “You're lying.” Zabini challenged, “You can't travel in time, everyone knows that's impossible.”

    “Actually, it isn't.” Draco spoke quietly, “There's...a time turner. My father told me about them, they're incredibly rare. How on earth did you get hold of one?”

    “Hermione had been using it all year to get to all her lessons. She wanted to do more lessons than it was possible to do.” Harry grinned at the expressions on the faces of his audience, “Special dispensation from the Ministry. You know, we got to watch Hermione punch you again.”

    Parkinson wheeled around to face Draco, “You didn't tell me Granger punched you! You really aren't the man I thought you were.”

    Draco scowled, “Shut up. What I really want to know is how you always got away with things. I know about the cloak but that can't be all. You wouldn't have been able to find me yesterday when- doesn't matter.”

    Harry could see the need for a diversion and quickly changed the subject. Telling the story of his bath in the Prefects' bathroom during the Triwizard Tournament.

    Harry actually spent most of the day with Draco, Parkinson and Zabini and sat with them at dinner as well. After dinner, the couple left for some time alone together, which gave Harry and Draco their own alone time in their dorm, “I probably owe you an answer to how I knew where you were.” Harry began.

    Draco took a seat beside Harry on Harry's bed, “Go on.”

    Harry pulled the Marauders' Map from his pocket and handed it to Draco, grinning.

    Draco narrowed his eyes, “Potter, you have just handed me a blank piece of paper. What exactly am I supposed to be doing with this?”

    “I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.” Harry pressed his wand to the paper and winked at Draco, “Watch.” he couldn't wait for Draco's reaction.

    As the map materialised onto the paper, Draco scrambled to unfold it, “Dear Merlin, this is...is this Hogwarts? There's Pansy and Blaise in her dorm! And us. But...is this accurate?”

    Harry nodded with a broad smile, “It's great, isn't it? Unless you know how to open it, it's just clear parchment so teachers won't know what it is. I was going to look for you yesterday and find you when you were settled but then I saw those boys get closer to you and I just ran.”

 

***

 

Draco wasn't certain how to process this; Harry owned a map which knew the locations of everyone in Hogwarts in real time. And had used it to look for Draco, “You saw me getting ambushed and decided to go towards that? To save me instead of just letting it happen?”

     “Of course I did. I would never just let it happen to anyone if I had a choice especially not you.” Harry prised the map from Draco's hands and pressed the end of his wand to it, “Mischief managed.” the words faded to leave the pages blank once more, “So that's the Marauders' Map.”

    “Where did you get it?”

    “Fred and George.” Harry ran his thumb and forefinger up and down over the edge of the parchment, “When I didn't have permission to go to Hogsmeade in third year, they gave it to me because it shows all the passages in and oit ot Hogwarts. One of them ends up in the basement of Honeydukes. It's how I knew to avoid teachers in corridors as well.”

    “The things I'd have done with this. Potter, do you have any idea what this is worth? I could have ruled the school with it!” Draco took the map from Harry and managed to activate it himself.

    Harry watched Draco with a smile that could only be described as fond, “I think most of the things that can be done with this have been. I've used it a lot and before that it was my father's.”

    Draco met Harry's eyes. He knew very well what talking about absent parents felt like, even if his father was technically still alive. If Harry was willing to open up about this then Draco would listen and be as respectful as possible while he did it.

    “You see it says Marauders?” Harry folded the cover over and pointed to the title, “That's my father and his friends. They made this. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Moony was Remus Lupin, because of his condition. Full moons made him turn. Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew, the one who was Voldemort's right hand man after...after he betrayed my parents. He was an animagus and his form was a rat. So Wormtail.” he took a deep breath and without thinking, Draco's hand was on Harry's forearm, rubbing it gently and coming as close as Draco could to holding Harry's hand, “Padfoot was Sirius. My godfather. He was an animagus, a black dog. Prongs was my dad. A stag.”

    “They must have been clever.” Draco murmured, “To make this while they were still in school...this is a masterpiece.”

    Harry nodded with a soft smile, “If you wanted to borrow it...even just to avoid anyone that might ambush you...you can always ask. I'd rather you kept it to yourself, though, it would be bad if a teacher found out about this.”

    Draco nodded quickly an removed his hand, “Of course. But...you really want me to have this? You don't have to let me borrow it, I know what this must be worth to you.”

    “Draco, you not getting hurt is worth more.”

    The strangest thing was that Draco could see Harry believed what he was saying. Draco didn't understand why Harry would want to risk something that important just for the possibility that it could make Draco safer, Draco wasn't worth that and he knew it. Even if Harry didn't, “Thank you, Harry. Honestly, thank you. You might be the first person to put so much effort into helping me. Most people wanted to be my friend just for the status but you...you never cared about that.”

 

***

 

“This is no more than you deserve. Honestly. In a different life, if we hadn't had Voldemort and you hadn't had all the pureblood prejudices pushed on you growing up, I think we'd have been friends the whole time.” Harry shifted closer to Draco, drawn to him somehow, “And I'd have wanted to help you every bit as much as I do now.”

    Draco wasn't looking anywhere but at Harry. His gaze was intense, captivating, “You're such a Gryffindor. I don't see how you can think that. Or like me at all. After everything I've done. This may be the second firewhiskey I had talking but I really do not deserve you. I'm glad I have you anyway.”

    Harry's eyes widened and he smiled even more brightly, “You do deserve me and you do have me. For as long as you'll let me stick around.”

    “Potter, you don't want to make that kind of offer or you'll be with me longer than you might like.” Draco murmured.

    Harry shook his head partly in disagreement and partly to dislodge the thoughts clouding his mind, most of which centred around how strangely warm Draco's eyes looked from so close, “That isn't possible. I'll be friends with you forever if you let me and I'll be happy about it.” he wasn't sure at this point whether his own firewhiskey was the one talking now, but it didn't matter. It was only making him say things he would have been thinking anyway. It also seemed to make him want to be as close to Draco as possible.

    Draco looked so beautiful sat there, relaxed from the drink. Harry didn't know what it meant that he was thinking things like that about Malfoy of all people but the best course of action Harry could come up with was to let it happen. He could let his future self deal with the analysis when he was less tipsy and anyway, thinking about anything other than Draco's eyes, his hair, his lips...it was becoming increasingly difficult. Especially when those eyes, that hair, those lips, that man, were so close to Harry and getting closer with every passing second.

    Harry didn't know who was the one moving, logic told him it must have been both of them and soon Harry could feel Draco's breath warm against his cheek. It was heady. Draco smelt so good and Harry was surrounded in it. 

    Only as his head tilted instinctively to the right while Draco's did the same did Harry consciously realise where this was heading. He was about to kiss Draco Malfoy and he wanted it. Dear Merlin, did Harry want it.

    Draco's eyes fell closed and so did Harry's, and then-

    “Pansy wants you both downstairs so we can all play exploding snap.” Zabini called, flinging open the door. Suddenly Draco was as far from Harry as possible, “Sorry, was I interrupting something?”

    “No, Blaise, of course not.” Draco snapped, “Harry was just wondering when you'd come looking for us. Weren't you, Potter?” he shot Harry a pointed glare.

    Harry could only nod blindly and quickly stuff the map into the drawer of his bedside table before allowing Draco to lead him out of the room.

    “We never speak of this again, Potter.” Draco hissed into Harry's ear once Zabini was far enough in front of them not to hear, “Understood? Whatever Blaise thinks he saw did not happen as far as we're concerned.”

    The sinking feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach wasn't enough to stop him agreeing. 

    It was a very long game of snap before Harry finally excused himself to go to bed and think about the revelation that he'd been about to kiss Draco and that he'd very much wanted to. Still did want to. Merlin, he was done for.

 

***

 

Draco was so close to Harry he could feel Harry's breath ghosting over his lips. He could see into the deep green of Harry's eyes and feel himself getting lost in them as Harry came closer and closer. Then they were kissing. Draco was holding Harry's waist to keep him there and he knew he'd never been so happy until-

    Draco's eyes opened to semidarkness, the curtains still closed around his bed. That had been a dream. Draco had been dreaming about kissing Harry Potter. What in Salazar's name was wrong with him? It was far too early to wake Blaise for company so Draco stood and made his way over to the showers in the hope of killing some time. If he spent the whole duration of his shower thinking about Harry and of his dream, Draco wouldn't have admitted it.

    By the time anybody else surfaced, Draco was onto his second cup of tea, sat by the fire in the comfiest chair in the common room - a sofa where he could stretch out his legs and take all the cushions to make a pile of them around himself - and he was wearing his favourite handmade jumper, which had been knitted by his mother after her trial and before Draco's. It was made of Slytherin green wool and intentionally too large and his mother's scent still lingered on it. And it matched Harry's eyes. Not that Draco had noticed. Unfortunately, the person who had surfaced and joined Draco in the common room was none other than the subject of last night's dream, because the universe clearly loathed Draco and wanted only the very worst possible outcomes for his every waking moment.

    “Morning.” Harry murmured hesitantly.

    “Potter.” Draco inclined his head, curling in on himself and his mug and bringing his knees up to his chest, “I didn't think you were capable of being awake this early.”

    Harry let out a nervous laugh, “Are we really back to Potter now? I thought we were past that. Especially after-”

    Draco scowled, “After what? Nothing happened.” he absolutely was  _ not  _ about to admit to himself or to anybody else that last night had been real. 

    “Look, I get it. If you regret what happened yesterday, we can just...just leave it there.” Harry took a breath and sighed, “But can we please not go back to Potter and Malfoy and being enemies again? I like friends. Friends is good. We don't have to lose that.”

    For once, Harry had a point.

    Draco nodded slowly, “I will allow that. I don't dislike us as friends either.”

    Harry grinned and took that as his cue to sit beside Draco, “So how come you're up so early, anyway?” 

    Ah. Lie, Draco had to lie, “Dreams.” fuck, Draco was supposed to be lying! “I mean nightmares. Bad dreams. I...had bad dreams. Didn't feel like risking sleep again in case I had more.” he bit his lip, determinedly not meeting Harry's eyes and very much hoping his blush wasn't as visible as it felt.

    “I know the feeling. I used to get them a lot.” Harry sounded sympathetic. It was as though Harry actually cared and wasn't just mocking Draco like he deserved, “You're never really immune, not after going through the kinds of things you and me have gone through. Do you want to talk about it or just take your mind off it and pretend it never happened?”

    Why was Potter being so gentle? It made no sense. Draco knew for a fact he didn't deserve that, “The second one. Now, why are  _ you _ up so early?”

    Harry smiled slowly, “Zabini was snoring when I woke up. Couldn't get back to sleep, then I saw your bed was empty so I thought I may as well come find you.”

    Draco snorted, “You are incredibly predictable, Potter. I knew you wouldn't be able to wake up of your own volition.” he paused, before remembering his error and amending himself, “Harry. Not Potter.”

    Harry's bright smile told Draco his correction had not gone unnoticed, “Maybe so. But you're predictable too. As long as I agree with you, I know I can always keep you on side.”

 

***

 

Considering Draco had been just as much of a brat as always, the time Harry spent with his new unrequited crush in the common room had been surprisingly comforting. Something about Draco made Harry feel safe no matter how he acted. Which was a worrying development…

    Harry had spent a very long evening after his game of snap with the Slytherins trying to take his mind off his and Draco's almost kiss so he could sleep only to wake up still thinking of nothing else. Clearly, Draco was blaming his own actions on the firewhiskey. He regretted it and Merlin, that hurt. It hurt more than Harry had expected anything of this nature could after the war had shown him the extent to which it was possible to be hurt. 

    Draco Malfoy had more power over Harry now than he'd ever had but Harry was determined not to let this ruin their friendship. Especially not when it was the one thing hed worked hardest for this year.

    Harry relaxed into easier conversation with Draco as early morning faded into the bustle of breakfast time, joined by Parkinson and Zabini by the fire. Actually, Harry could probably call them Pansy and Blaise now.

    “You're coming with us, Potter!” Parkinson - no, Pansy - called, grabbing Harry's sleeve when he made for the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, “If you still want to win us over, which Draco has assured us you do, then you don't just go and have breakfast alone.”

    Harry raised one eyebrow, “Do you honestly expect me to eat every meal at your table now?” 

    “Yes.” Pansy smirked, “You want to be one of us, you need to act like one of us.”

    Draco heard a huge sigh, “Calm down, Pansy. You don't have to, Harry. But we have seen you on your own a lot at mealtimes so...the offer is always open.”

    Harry blinked for a moment before smiling and nodding, “You're right. I will join you, may as well act like a Slytherin.” he hadn't expected Draco to be so considerate. It was a new development Harry was more than happy about. 

    Pansy continued to smirk and tugged Harry over to their table, only releasing his arm once they were sat down, “People will talk about you sitting with us, you know.” 

    “I think I can cope with people talking. I used to be in the Prophet every other issue with some lie written about me. At least this will be true.”

    Blaise smiled and nodded slightly, which Harry took as a sign of approval.

    Harry found himself spending all morning in the library and was pleasantly surprised by how easy it was to study with them. Even if he was a little distracted by Draco. Or a lot distracted. It wasn't Draco's fault he was so distracting, he was just far too beautiful for his own good.

    Within their morning in the library, Harry even found the time to write to Ron and Hermione.

 

_ I probably shouldn't be telling you this, especially when he could read over my shoulder while I write this but I need to tell someone. _

_     Last night Draco and I were a teensy bit drunk and we were alone in the dorm chatting but I swear we nearly kissed before Blaise came in and interrupted us. I was tipsy but if I didn't want to kiss him before I drunk that much, I do now. A lot. And he seems to want us to pretend nothing happened. _

_     I really need your advise. What am I supposed to do? _

_     Harry _


End file.
